Akai to Aoi
by We-love-Kappei-sama
Summary: Serie de viñetas para 30Vicios. Los oneshot pueden ser leídos de forma independiente o en orden. Siempre estarán protagonizados por Ranma y Akane. Cap.14: Yo soy más apuesto...
1. Ego

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

Hola a todos :), hace algunos días me inscribí en una comunidad de Livejournal llamada 30vicios. Trata de retos para escritores, la idea es tomar una tabla con una serie de palabras, y luego a partir de estas crear pequeños oneshot (los cuales no estarán siempre conectados entre sí) sobre un fandom y pareja determinada.

Como pueden ver yo escogí Ranma y Akane xp ¿les extraña?

Comenzar a escribir estos pequeños fics ha sido todo un reto para mi, estoy acostumbrada a escribir acompañada (Sakura te extrañé xp, bueno no tanto porque igual te estuve mostrando mis avances jaja xp, gracias por ser de algún modo mi prelectora.

En fin, los dejo antes que las notas sean más grandes que el mini oneshot xp

* * *

_**Ego**_

Por primera vez el camino a casa se le hacía extremadamente largo. Ni uno de los dos había pronunciado palabra desde la salida de la escuela, y comenzaba a pensar que eso era lo mejor para no iniciar una de sus acostumbradas discusiones.

Volteó con disimulo el rostro para observar a su prometido. Él caminaba sobre la cerca con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando como si estuviera intentando adivinar que tan enojada estaba.

Akane frunció el ceño al recordar. La mañana había transcurrido en calma hasta la hora del partido de basketball, fue justo en medio de éste que Kodachi y Shampoo decidieron lanzarse a los brazos de Ranma para felicitarlo por su excelente jugada. Ukyo tampoco se quedó atrás y finalmente la competencia deportiva terminó convertida en una riña por ver quién era la más indicada para ser la única prometida del muchacho.

Detestaba que ellas se comportaran de esa forma y estaba completamente segura que a pesar de todas las quejas de su prometido eso no hacía más que aumentar su ego. ¿A quién no le subiría el ego hasta las nubes con tres locas corriendo tras él todo el tiempo?

—Baka —masculló con el cuerpo totalmente tenso comenzando a acelerar en el acto la velocidad de sus pasos.

—¿Baka? —repitió el muchacho frunciendo automáticamente el entrecejo.

Él no tenía la culpa, no sabía cuando se les ocurriría aparecer y mucho menos podía adivinar que justo ese día decidirían competir por su amor, una vez más, delante de todo el colegio.

Rápidamente corrió sobre la cerca hasta alcanzar a la muchacha. —Kuso... ya te dije que no tengo la culpa —insistió una vez más del mismo modo que lo había estado haciendo durante la última media hora.

—Y yo ya te dije que no es mi problema —respondió Akane fingiendo perfectamente indiferencia—, no es mi maldito asunto si ellas no tienen nada mejor que hacer que perseguirte —añadió fulminándolo con la mirada.

De un ágil salto, Ranma bajó de la cerca para luego acercarse escrutando con la mirada el rostro de su prometida.

—¿Na... nani? —balbuceó con la voz temblorosa y comenzando a sentir un extraño calor en sus mejillas.

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó inclinándose un poco dejando sus rostros a la misma altura.

—¡Quién dijo que estoy celosa! —exclamó dejando de lado su nerviosismo y dirigiendo una furiosa mirada hacia el muchacho—. ¡No... no es tu asunto!... Etto yo... no... ¡¿por qué tendría que ponerme celosa?! ¡No soy como ellas! ... además ni siquiera eres tan guapo... —agregó apartando la mirada, intentando ignorar su cercanía y sus profundos ojos azules que parecían intentar penetrar a sus más profundos pensamientos.

La expresión de su rostro mutó de la curiosidad al disgusto. _"Kuso, como si no supiera que ella es diferente al resto de las chicas... kawaiikune onna... todo tiene que ser un reto con ella"_. Pensó sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una media sonrisa.

Ranma Saotome podía con cualquier reto.

—A pesar de lo que tú digas, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi piensan que soy atractivo y encantador —espetó sin un ápice de modestia y volviendo a cruzar los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Pues que mal gusto tienen —rió divertida Akane antes de sacarle la lengua y comenzar a correr rápidamente en dirección al Dojo.

Aún embobado por su sonrisa, la observó alejarse. —Kuso —refunfuñó tras escapar del leve trance en que había caído por culpa de aquella sonrisa—. ¡O... Oe! ¡Matte! ¡Akane! —exclamó corriendo a toda velocidad tras ella.

Algún día averiguaría si lo que había dicho Akane era verdad o no... era un reto y Saotome Ranma siempre consigue lo que quiere.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Espero que les gustara esta pequeña escena ;), personalmente creo que no podría tener tanta capacidad de resistencia como Akane.**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios sobre mi pequeña escena y proyecto.**_

_**De paso los invito a mi blog o Lj : h t t p / freya - slm .live journal .c o m / (solo junten los espacios.**_

_**En la primera entrada encontrarán el cuadro de 30vicios con las palabras sobre las cuales debo escribir pequeños fics. Si les gustaría leer alguno de ellos antes que otro pueden pedírmelo xp**_

_**Besos**_

_**Freya**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Palabras en japonés

Baka: tonto, idiota

Kuso: mierda

Nani: qué

Etto: Uhm

Kawaiikune onna: Mujer fea xp

Oe: Oye

Matte: Espera


	2. Yume

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Hola a todos :) , muchas gracias por leer mis pequeños fics y mis infinitos agradecimientos a todas las personas que me regalaron un poco de su tiempo dejándome sus comentarios: **Cyn, Caro, Kyori, Tommy, Vivian, Jore, Maia, Lalix, Ruby, Lauris, Ukyo y Luzbelita.**

Aprovecho de contarles que con Maia creamos una comunidad de retos en Livejournal

Pronto encontrarán el link en mi profile y blogs varios xp.

Esta viñeta está dedicada a todos mis queridos lectores que gustan de las escenas lemon ;)

* * *

_**Yume**_

No podía decir en qué momento habían llegado a la habitación de Akane, ni tampoco cuándo lograron despojarse de sus ropas. En ese minuto todos sus sentidos se habían rendido frente al delicioso sabor de la piel de su prometida.

El tenerla completamente desnuda entre sus brazos era un maravilloso espectáculo, del cual sería por el resto de su vida el único espectador. Se pertenecían mutuamente por el compromiso acordado por sus padres, pero esa noche habían aceptado y reafirmado esa promesa con apasionados besos y ardientes caricias.

Los gemidos llenos de excitación que lograba robarle a la muchacha lo incentivaban a seguir recorriendo con su boca hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Lleno de deseo lamió su tibia piel dibujando un ardiente recorrido con su lengua sobre sus pechos, con torturante lentitud exploró cada una de las curvas que les daban su cautivante forma mientras una de sus manos descendía deseosa por el contorno de sus caderas buscando perderse en zonas aún no exploradas de su anatomía.

—Ra... Ranma... —murmuró Akane con la voz cargada de deseo. Su cuerpo se movió inquieto entre sus brazos antes que sus manos se perdieran en sus cabellos para atraerlo aún más hacia sus pechos.

La muda petición del cuerpo de su prometida avivó con creces la hoguera que había nacido en su interior producto de las caricias, besos, y excitantes gemidos.

—Akane... —jadeó excitado acomodando lentamente su cuerpo entre las piernas de la muchacha. Con suavidad la estrechó entre sus brazos acercándola más, buscando llenarse por completo de su esencia y su embriagante aroma.

Entre gemidos iniciaron una apasionado juego de roces, caricias y besos. Preludio de la unión que ambos habían anhelado por mucho tiempo, y demostración plena de sentimientos ocultos bajo una gruesa coraza que ambos se habían encargado de construir con cada discusión.

Por un instante se fijó en aquellos ojos café que lo invitaban a continuar con el juego de caricias, a grabar en su mente cada una de las caricias, miradas y palabras de amor compartidas esa noche.

—Ai shiteru... —susurró Akane suavemente, reafirmando con su mirada una y mil veces sus sentimientos.

—Ai shiteru mo —respondió segundos antes de unir sus labios en un apasionado beso. Las palabras se perdieron en medio de las caricias cada vez más íntimas y febriles de sus labios.

Como si fuera una telaraña, el deseo se había apoderado por completo de sus voluntades; sus cuerpos se movían por instinto, anhelantes, buscando complacer al otro y arrastrarlo a la total rendición en brazos del placer.

Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía como comenzaba a perder el control, su cuerpo vibraba por la necesidad imperiosa de poseerla por completo. La deseaba intensamente, todo su ser clamaba por fundirse completamente en ella y hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta caer rendido el uno en brazos del otro.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como las piernas de Akane rodeaban sus caderas acercándolo, aumentado el contacto de su erección con la intimidad de su prometida.

—Ak...Akane...mmm Akane... —gimió sintiendo como la presión en su cuerpo se hacía cada vez mas insoportable.

Acercando su rostro al de Akane, atrapó sus labios en un suave beso al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a penetrarla suavemente. En ese instante tuvo la sensación de ser atrapado por completo por ella, la presión insoportable dio paso a inmenso placer que parecía llenar hasta la último rincón de su cuerpo. Todo el mundo pareció desparecer a su alrededor en el instante en que se unió por completo a ella, solo existían él y Akane.

Lentamente comenzó a mover las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, poco a poco e incentivado por los jadeos y gemidos de la chica, comenzó a moverse en embestidas firmes y lentas. Akane le correspondió siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, buscando poseerlo por completo del mismo modo que él a ella.

Las suaves manos de la muchacha recorrieron su espalda, explorando y acariciando cada espacio de su piel humedecida por el sudor.

Con el transcurso de los minutos su apasionada danza fue aumentando en intensidad siguiendo el ritmo de los agitados latidos de sus corazones y de sus apasionadas caricias.

El cuerpo de Akane irradiaba calor, sus movimientos lo deleitaban llevándolo a desear con mayor ímpetu hacerla desfallecer de placer entre sus brazos.

Decidido aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos... el calor parecía inundarlo todo... su sangre... su cuerpo... su mente...

—¡Ranma! —gritó con fuerza Akane antes que todo se volviera húmedo y frío.

La extraña humedad en su cuerpo lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Confundido miró a la jovencita de cabellos azulados que no lo observaba de forma apasionada precisamente.

—¿Ak... Akane? —murmuró mirando con curiosidad a su prometida.

Akane miró con el entrecejo algo fruncido a su ahora femenino prometido sin entender que le pasaba. Como siempre, había subido hasta su habitación para despertarlo y Ranma no era precisamente una persona con el sueño ligero.

Sin embargo, esta vez le había llamado poderosamente la atención la intensidad con que pronunció su nombre entre sueños.

—No te quejes... no es fácil despertarte y lo único que se me ocurrió fue mojarte —sonrió de medio lado dejando el balde ahora vacío en el piso. Mirando con curiosidad a la pelirroja se sentó a su lado—. ¿Estabas soñando conmigo? —preguntó con un leve rubor en las mejillas al recordar la forma en que él la llamaba en sueños.

_"Kuso... ¿entonces yo...¡No puede ser! ¡no puede ser!"_ Pensó evitando la curiosa mirada de Akane. _"No soy un maldito pervertido... no pude soñar algo así con Akane...demo..."_ El rostro de Ranma se sonrojó por completo el recordar lo sensual que se veía la chica en su sueño.

—¿Contigo? Je ¿qué te hace pensar que podría soñar con un marimacho como tú? —preguntó azotándose mentalmente para dejar recordar a la Akane de su sueño.

—¡Baka! —gruñó Akane poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada de la habitación.

—Kawaiiku... —Ranma no consiguió terminar de pronunciar la palabra ya que su prometida había vuelto sobre sus pasos sólo para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas con el balde vacío.

Nuevamente la vio avanzar hacia la salida mientras refunfuñaba una serie de groserías en su contra.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja. En ese momento tenía muy claro dos cosas: su estúpida maldición podía ser muy útil en algunos casos y ese día necesitaría de mucha agua fría para olvidar ese sueño.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_**¿Me quieren matar xp?. Para esta viñeta tenía que usar la palabra "soñar" , es cierto que también pude hacer que fuese Akane quien tuviera el sueño, pero me pareció mucho mejor que Ranma lo tuviese, por lo demás su maldición hace que el asunto sea más divertido.**_

_**¿Alguien se dio cuenta que era un sueño antes del final?**_

_**También quiero dedicar este oneshot a todas las personas que saben lo increíblemente reales y vividos que pueden ser este tipo de sueños ;)**_

_**Besos**_

_**Freya**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Palabras en japonés

Aishiteru: te amo

Ai shiteru mo: también te amo

Kuso: Mierda

Baka: Idiota

Kawaiikune: fea


	3. Chocolate

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

**Muchas gracias todos por leer mis pequeños fics ;), agradezco además a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios: Triple g, Vivian, Gabyhyatt, Maia-chan, Slaya, n1ka-chan, Ukyo, Shey, Cyn, lalix, Caro y Kyori.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Lauris ;) , espero que te guste.**

* * *

_**Chocolate**_

Para muchos el catorce de Febrero es una fecha importante; un día de nerviosismo, expectación y espera. El no recibir chocolates de la persona que te gusta es un claro presagio de que eres un pobre perdedor y que tu amor no es correspondido.

Pero a un artista marcial como él, poco le importaban esas tonterías...

"_Akane no baka... kuso...". _Pensó paseando su mirada entre el rostro de Akane y el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la sala.

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche, él y su prometida estaban solos en la casa porque misteriosamente todos habían considerado que era un buen momento para ir de excursión a unos manantiales de aguas termales. Por alguna extraña razón ni él ni Akane habían sido invitados.

Nuevamente fijó su mirada en el rostro de la chica, ella parecía estar totalmente concentrada en el programa de televisión que estaban viendo.

"_Shimatta, se supone que es mi prometida... es su obligación regalarme chocolates... Kodachi me persiguió por toda la escuela para tratar de obligarme a comer sus chocolates, por suerte aparecieron Shampoo y Ukyo... ¡Je! su pelea por decidir quién sería la única que me daría chocolates las distrajo tanto que logré escapar"_. Pensó suspirando aliviado, al menos en ese aspecto no habían tenido grandes problemas con Akane.

"_De todos modos no me importa... kawaiikune onna...¿por qué tendría que interesarme una tontería como esa? Etto... no es como si me importara saber si ella siente algo por mí o no... después de todo el año pasado me regaló un chocolate"_. Las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaron levemente al recordar aquella oportunidad, Akane le había regalado un pequeño chocolate y aunque ni uno de los dos había dicho nada al respecto, sintió como si miles de mariposas hubiesen decidido dedicarse a revolotear en su estomago.

Akane suspiró quedamente, parecía que ese día nada le resultaba del modo que quería. Llevaba prácticamente todo el día esperando el momento oportuno para entregarle a Ranma el chocolate que había comprado para él. A la hora del desayuno las constantes miradas de su familia y sobretodo la expresión de extrema ilusión de su padre la habían llevado a postergar el momento, en la escuela tenía la extraña sensación que cada uno de sus pasos estaba siendo observado por los chismosos de sus compañeros; la llegada del trío de locas terminó por convencerla que la escuela no era el lugar indicado darle el chocolate.

Frunció el ceño al recordar a las tres muchachas peleándose por entregarle chocolates a su prometido, detestaba cuando actuaban de esa forma, no entendía cómo podía gustarles tanto correr tras un niño engreído como Ranma.

"_Shimatta... ¿por qué me cuesta tanto darle los chocolates?... no es como si fuera a declararle mi amor o algo parecido...aunque regalar chocolates en forma de corazón a un chico en San Valentín signifique eso"_ pensó ruborizándose cada vez más.

Abandonó sus pensamientos para contemplar el rostro del chico, se veía pensativo y su mirada trasmitía cierta resignación.

—Ra... Ranma —balbuceó armándose de valor—, etto... yo tengo algo para ti —agregó disminuyendo considerablemente su tono de voz.

El rostro del muchacho se iluminó considerablemente —¿Honto ka? —preguntó sonrojado.

Akane se puso de pie, segundos después volvió ocultando algo detrás de su espalda, tímidamente se sentó a su lado.

—Hai...etto... yo...verás... esto es para ti —afirmó dejando delicadamente sobre la mesa una caja con forma de corazón en cuyo interior habían pequeños chocolates de igual aspecto—. ¡No los hice yo! —exclamó adelantándose a cualquier palabra que hubiese podido pronunciar el muchacho.

—Yo...arigato —pronunció sintiendo al igual que el año anterior a las mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, pero esta vez parecía que lo habían invadido en mayor número.

Akane subió suavemente el rostro, al encontrarse con la profunda mirada azul de su prometido sintió como un intenso ardor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. —Yo...no pude entregártelo antes...

—Yo... nandemonai, Akane... —La interrumpió Ranma mirándola a los ojos totalmente cautivado.

Repentinamente la sala parecía más silenciosa de lo normal, el tic-tac del reloj había sido reemplazado en la cabeza de Ranma por los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

Ahí estaba ella, con el rostro levemente alzado hacia él, manteniéndole la mirada, pero totalmente entregada esperando que él hiciera el próximo movimiento.

—Akane...—susurró. Sus labios entreabiertos eran una clara invitación a dar el siguiente paso en su relación; lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de ella.

—¡Chocolates! ¡Akane-chan, compró chocolates para mí! —La voz de Happosai hizo que los dos muchachos se separaran rápidamente con el rostro teñido de un intenso color rojo.

—¡Kuso! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, viejo pervertido? —gruñó Ranma con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido y bastante frustrado por la interrupción— Y que ni se te ocurra tocar mis chocolates —advirtió dirigiendo una fiera mirada hacia el anciano.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel con este pobre anciano que solo quiere disfrutar de sus últimos días de vida? —gimoteó Happosai—. Y yo que traje un regalo para ti —agregó lastimeramente entregándole un pequeño paquete a Ranma

El muchacho observó con curiosidad el regalo, una pequeña vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. —Bragas comestibles... sabor chocolate... —repitió haciendo crujir sus nudillos mientras se acercaba al maestro con claras intenciones de hacerle pagar por la interrupción y por el regalo.

—¿Modélalas para mí, si? —suplicó el anciano mirando con los ojos vidriosos al furioso muchacho.

—¡Te voy a matar, viejo pervertido! —exclamó lanzándose sobre el anciano, iniciando una vez más una de sus interminables persecuciones.

Aún con el rostro sonrojado, Akane los vio desaparecer luego de saltar las murallas del Dojo.

Sonriente tomó la caja de chocolates que le había regalado a Ranma, despacio la abrió y tomó un de ellos para luego llevarlo a su boca.

Habían estado a escasos segundos de besarse, definitivamente comenzaba a agradarle el San Valentín.

* * *

**Notas: **

Espero que no me quieran matar por el casi beso , jejeje, aún no quiero que lleguen a ser pareja ;) o a que tengan algo , así que paciencia xp

Espero sus comentarios :)

Besos

Freya

* * *

**Palabras en japonés**

Akane no baka: Akane eres una idiota

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Kawaiikune onna: mujer fea

Etto: Uhm

Honto ka: En serio? de verdad?

Hai: si

Arigato : gracias

Nandemonai: No tiene importancia

Kuso: Mierda


	4. La mejor medicina

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, como le comenté a alguien por ahí estoy pasando por un período de hemorragia de inspiración así que hay que aprovecharla xp (sobre todo si coincide con mi tiempo libre).

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis pequeños fics, y un saludo especial para todos los que me regalan un poco de su tiempo dejando sus comentarios: **Caro, Cyn , Lauris, Monyk, Kyori, Sakura, Lalix, Vivian, Karina y n1ka-chan.**

Aprovecho también para responder el review de **Monyk **(por favor dejen sus correos si comentan sin cuenta de esta página, el mail solo lo sabré yo así que no tienen de que preocuparse): **el fic es cortito porque como mencioné anteriormente son pequeñas escenas creadas para completar una tabla de retos para escritores ;). Ranma no es egoísta por no pensar en darle un regalo a Akane, el San Valentín en Japón es totalmente distinto al Occidental, allá el día 14 de Febrero solo los chicos reciben regalos, ellos luego deben devolverlos durante el llamado White day que es el 14 de Marzo, asi que lo más probable es que Akane recibiera su chocolate blanco (en ese día se regalan cosas de color blanco a las amigas y novias que te dieron chocolates)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**La mejor medicina**_

Los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación del muchacho. Todo el día había tenido que enfrentarse a distintos rivales, parecía que Ryoga, Kuno y Mousse se habían puesto de acuerdo para vengarse de él.

El primero en aparecer fue Kuno, que pretendía castigarlo por robarle a su amada osage no onna y a su diosa con alma de tigresa. Aún no acababa con Kuno cuando Ryoga apareció de la nada reclamándole por engañar a alguien tan dulce como Akane-san con Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi. Pero las cosas no acabaron ahí, el cegatón de Mousse irrumpió en medio de la pelea exigiendo revancha porque los chocolates que Shampoo le había dado deberían de haber sido para él.

"_Como si yo se los hubiese pedido... ni siquiera los acepté, je...¿quién podría confiar en algo que viniera de Shampoo luego de todas las veces que ha intentado embrujarme con su comida?"_ . Pensó mientras abría el pequeño botiquín con medicinas para curar los numerosos rasguños que tenía.

Frunció el ceño al volver a recordar lo sucedido esa tarde, ya tenía dominada la situación cuando Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi irrumpieron en su pelea, de algún modo se habían enterado que Akane y él casi se habían besado.

El rostro del muchacho se sonrojó por completó al recodar_"Maldito viejo pervertido, si él no hubiese interrumpido yo..."_

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Akane interrumpiendo los pensamientos del muchacho.

Ella no esperó una respuesta, intentando reprimir el súbito nerviosismo que sentía cada vez que se acercaba a Ranma, se sentó sobre sus talones ubicándose frente a él.

Ranma tampoco lograba articular palabras, levemente sonrojado siguió con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de su prometida.

Embobado, la vio tomar un poco de algodón y luego mojarlo con la botella de alcohol.

—¡O...Oe... matte! —exclamó alejándose considerablemente de Akane y abandonando por completo su estado de ensoñación.

—No seas infantil, Ranma —espetó acercándose a él—. Exagerado... te prometo que no te dolerá... —afirmó sonriéndole con dulzura.

Ella comenzó a desinfectar sus heridas, y al parecer estaba cumpliendo su promesa porque luego de varios minutos aún no sentía dolor.

Tal vez su sonrisa era la única medicina que él necesitaba, lograba que olvidara todo y no sintiera ningún tipo de dolor...

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Personalmente amo a Ranma sonrojado y portándose como un niño (momento de baba para la autora ) jeje espero que les gustara :) y obviamente sus comentarios xp**_

_**Sé que aún no es diecisiete pero aprovecho para desearle feliz cumpleaños a Kyori ;)**_

_**Besos y abrazos para ti, espero que te diviertas mucho mañana :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Palabras en japonés

Oe: Oye

Matte: espera

Osage no onna: Mujer de la coleta o chica de la trenza (Asi le dice Kuno a Ranma cuando es chica xp)


	5. Ahora y siempre

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

_**Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo, no se acostumbren a que actualice tan seguido en todo caso xp.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: Vivian, Ukyo, Karina, Cyn, Maia, Kyori, Triple G, Shey y Jannix **_

_**También quiero dedicar esta historia a dos personas que colaboraron de cierta forma incentivando mi lado creativo:**_

_**A Cyn, por la conversación sobre el tema de la vergüenza cuando nos juntamos el sábado pasado ;)**_

_**A Maia por crear el lindo fanart que hizo luego que le comenté la idea de esta historia, si quieren verlo esta posteado junto con esta historia en mi livejournal (el link está en el profile)**_

* * *

_**Ahora y siempre**_

—¡Maldito cerdo aprovechado, ni creas que voy dejarte dormir con Akane! —gruñó Ranma mirando con el entrecejo fieramente fruncido al pequeño cerdito negro.

Acababa de salir del baño y se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró con P-chan, el descarado ni siquiera prestó atención a su amenazante postura ni a la fulminante mirada que lanzaba sobre él.

El muy cerdo sólo había atinado a mirarlo de forma burlesca para luego avanzar con toda la calma del mundo en dirección a la habitación de Akane.

Siguió con la mirada a Ryoga por algunos segundos _"Bakayaro... no permitiré que se acerque a Akane... ¡Kuso! Cerdo aprovechado, no voy a dejarlo dormir con Akane, ella es mi prometida y yo... yo... no... no estoy celoso y..."_. Pensó olvidándose completamente de P-chan por algunos segundos, comenzando a recordar ciertos momentos bastante sugerentes del sueño que había tenido un par de días atrás.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y mover bruscamente la cabeza para exorcizar de su mente la imagen de su prometida ligera de ropa. _"Eso fue solo un sueño. ¡Je!... Akane no podría ser así de sexy...¡eso! ... ¡ella es un marimacho pechos planos!" _Se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez en intentando auto convencerse de aquello.

—¡Temee! ¡Ya te dije que no vas a entrar a su habitación! —exclamó lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia P-chan logrando tomarlo con una de sus manos—. Je... te lo advertí, Ryoga... si no puedes vencerme como huma... —La voz del chico se silenció por completo cuando sintió los colmillos del cerdito clavándose con todas sus fuerzas en su mano—. ¡Itte! ¡Cerdo estúpido! —chilló lanzando hacia la pared al furioso animalito.

Éste no espero ni un segundo para responder al ataque de Ranma. A toda velocidad se lanzó hacia él logrando golpear uno de sus hombros.

Un quejido de dolor escapó de la garganta del muchacho de la coleta, cada vez que Ryoga se convertía en cerdo era bastante rápido y difícil de atrapar por su tamaño. Difícil, pero no imposible para Ranma Saotome; cuando Ryoga volvió a lanzarse hacia él logró hacerlo azotar contra el piso con un certero puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¡Je! Ya date por vencido cerdito —sonrió triunfante Ranma mirando a un furioso P-chan.

* * *

La dulce sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Akane se evaporó en menos de un segundo al escuchar los gritos de Ranma.

—Ranma no baka, ¿por qué le gustará tanto pelearse con mi pobre P-chan? —masculló dirigiéndose hacia el armario para tomar un vestido; acababa de llegar de las escuela y en ese minuto se encontraba solo en ropa interior, lo cual le impedía ir a terminar de una vez con la pelea y rescatar a P-chan de las garras de Ranma.

—Actúa como si estuviera celoso —bufó dejando su ropa sobre la cama. _"¿Y si realmente lo estuviera?"_ Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron al recordar que habían estado a escasos centímetros de besarse el día de San Valentín.

—Baka, P-chan es sólo mi mascota —murmuró para si misma mientras sus labios se curvaban en una embobada sonrisa.

Nuevos gritos y el fuerte sonido de un cuerpo azotando cerca de su puerta la hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Shimatta! Ranma, deja en...

En ese mismo instante irrumpieron en la habitación Ranma y P-chan. El muchacho tenía prisionero en una de sus manos a un alterado cerdito que se movía enérgicamente intentando liberarse.

—Chikuso...ya quédate quieto —refunfuñó Ranma totalmente concentrado en su pelea con la supuesta mascota de su prometida.

—Ra... Ranma...

El tímido balbuceo de la muchacha llamó inmediatamente la atención de ambos contendientes. El ver a Akane en esas condiciones fue lo más efectivo para derrotar a P-chan, a solo segundos de verla quedó completamente fuera de combate.

Ranma seguía en pie aunque su autocontrol estaba sufriendo una de las más duras pruebas que había enfrentado en toda su vida.

—Yo... etto... Ak... Akane, yo —tartamudeó sin poder encontrar ni una excusa coherente para la muchacha. Es más, realmente le era imposible pensar en algo, toda su atención estaba centrada en Akane.

No pudo evitar pasear lentamente la mirada por su blanca piel, sus torneadas piernas, su estrecha cintura y sus no precisamente pequeños pechos. Definitivamente no podría volver a pensar que Akane era un marimacho pechos planos para exorcizar de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos que amenazaban nuevamente con atormentar su cabeza.

"_Kuso... ¿por qué demonios no puedo dejar de mirarla? Ella se va a dar cuenta de todo... mierda... se ve tan bonita..."._ Pensó comenzando a creer que todo su rostro ardería si seguía contemplándola por un segundo más.

Akane por su parte estaba paralizada. Todo había pasado muy rápido, de un instante a otro Ranma y P-chan habían invadido su habitación para continuar con su pelea.

Como de costumbre, podría haber enviado a Ranma al otro extremo de la Nerima de una patada, pero en el instante que los dos cruzaron miradas se sintió súbitamente avergonzada y fue incapaz de moverse.

Él no dejaba de mirarla como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada detalle de su cuerpo. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos la invadía, por un lado sentía vergüenza por encontrarse nuevamente en una situación así con su prometido, pero secretamente se sentía bastante complacida por el intenso rubor que cubría las mejillas del chico y en cierta forma su mirada la hacía sentirse bonita.

Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando notó el estado de semi desnudez de Ranma. Al parecer el muchacho había terminado hacia muy poco de tomar un baño porque usaba solo boxers y una toalla colgando alrededor de su cuello, dejando a la vista los trabajados músculos de sus pectorales.

Subiendo suavemente el rostro volvió a fijar su mirada en los ojos azules de Ranma. Por un instante el desbocado latido de sus corazones pareció llenar la habitación avivando el cómplice jugueteo de miradas.

En ese mismo momento P-chan reaccionó, lo primero que vio fue a Ranma mirando de una forma no muy santa a su adorada Akane-san. No lo dudó ni un segundo más y mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano del muchacho que aún lo sujetaba.

—¡Kuso! —gritó Ranma soltando bruscamente al pequeño cerdito, que aprovecho la oportunidad para huir de la habitación de Akane antes de volver a quedar fuera de combate.

Akane también había vuelto a la realidad luego del grito de su prometido, rápidamente tomó algo de ropa para cubrirse antes de mirarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido

—¡O... oe yo... yo no entre aquí porque quisiera verte! —exclamó Ranma intentando justificar su prolongada presencia en el cuarto de la muchacha.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios sigues aquí? —preguntó Akane fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡Fuera de mi habitación! ¡Pervertido!

—¿¡A quién le dices pervertido!? ¡No entre en tu habitación porque quisiera! —replicó Ranma acercándose peligrosamente al muchacha—. Solo lo hice porque yo... porque yo... yo... —agregó dejándose dominar por el nerviosismo al sentir la mirada de Akane fija sobre su rostro.

—¿¡Nani!? —preguntó Akane desafiándolo a continuar con lo que tenía que decir.

—No es tu asunto, kawaiikune onna —espetó Ranma recuperando su perdido autocontrol y fingiendo desinterés a la perfección.

—¡Ranma no baka!

Segundos después Ranma surcaba los cielos de Nerima producto de la patada propinada por su 'dulce' prometida.

No lo importaba lo lejos del Dojo que llegara, tampoco que el miserable de P-chan hubiese huido en medio de la pelea, estaba seguro que pasarían semanas antes que intentara volver a la habitación de Akane y él estaría ahí para impedirlo como siempre había hecho y como siempre haría.

Fin

* * *

Notas finales

Me encanta cuando Ranma intentan negar lo innegable xp, es sencillamente adorable verlo quedar en evidencia una y otra vez jeje.

Sobre Akane, estoy totalmente convencida de que ella no tienen sus 'atributos' pequeños como para ser llamada pechos planos xp

Espero que les gustara este oneshot ;) y también sus comentarios los cuales me encanta leer y responder :)

Besos a todos

Freya

* * *

**Palabras en japonés**

Bakayaro: estupido idiota

Temee: Tú dicho de una forma muy despectiva y agresiva

Itte: Ay

Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un idiota

Shimatta: maldición, maldita sea

Chikuso: Mierda

Kuso: Mierda

Etto: Uhm

Oe: Oye

Kawaiikune onna: fea, mujer fea P


	6. No es obsesión

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

Hola a todos ;), gracias por seguir leyendo mis pequeñas historias y mis especiales agradecimientos a : Maia, Kyori, Cyn, Karina, Ukyo, n1ka-chan, Lalix, Caro, y Vivian por regalarme sus comentarios.

Aprovecho la ocasión para publicitar mi nuevo conjunto de pequeños fics "Mou Ichido", todos lemon ;) ese es el reto

Dedico esta historia a todas las personas que son pésimas cocineras xp o que su creatividad en la cocina no tiene los resultados esperados (Jore xp, sin tus tragedias culinarias no me hubiese inspirado xp)

Mañana, es el cumpleaños de **Caro , Feliz cumpleaños** adelantado linda ;) espero que tengas un lindo día junto a toda tu familia y amigos :)

* * *

_**No es obsesión**_

Para ella cocinar no era una obsesión. El que comprara cada revista de cocina que apareciera, y tratara de preparar algo comestible una y otra vez aunque fracasara miserablemente no significa que estuviera obsesionada con el asunto.

Se trataba de algo mucho más importante. Se había empeñado en aprender y estaba segura que lograría cocinar algún día algo comestible, lo lograría porque era un reto que se había impuesto.

Tenía claro que no era la mejor cocinera de Japón, sabía que jamás lo sería y tampoco esperaba serlo, sólo aspiraba a cocinar al menos algo no tóxico para demostrarle a Ranma que no era un desastre total en la cocina.

Apenas terminó de colocarse el delantal volvió a echarle una hojeada a la revista "Recetas fáciles y rápidas para la mujer moderna". La receta del pastel de fresas se veía sencilla de realizar y quería cocinar algo para él.

Una hora había pasado desde el incidente en su habitación, luego del cual lo había enviado al otro extremo de la ciudad de una patada. Tenía que admitir que la culpa de lo ocurrido no era algo que pudiese atribuir únicamente a Ranma. Al no reaccionar a tiempo había dado pie para que ambos se contemplaran más de lo debido; se sentía algo culpable y por esa razón decidió que sería bueno preparar algún postre para él.

Kasumi le había cedido sonriente la cocina para que trabajara a gusto, sin embargo ella y el resto de la familia habían desaparecido misteriosamente solo segundos después que entrara a la cocina. Tanto mejor, así no tendría interrupciones y podría entregar toda su concentración a la creación del postre.

—Para la masa debe utilizar un paquete de galletas picadas finas, luego mezcle con mermelada de fresas y cubra el fondo del molde presionando suavemente —Leyó en voz alta.

Una clara expresión de duda cubrió su rostro, picar las galletas era fácil y mezclarlas con mermelada también, pero hasta la peor cocinera de todo Japón sabría que una buena masa debe llevar huevos, harina y mantequilla.

—No me importa lo que diga la receta, improvisar siempre es bueno y la creatividad es buena en la cocina —espetó sonriente antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

En menos de un minuto ya tenía una extraña mezcla preparada, no le importó su apariencia cercana al engrudo, estaba segura que no tendría mal sabor, después de todo la mermelada era dulce.

El siguiente paso consistía en mezclar las fresas con la crema, el yoghurt y añadir la gelatina sin sabor. La receta decía que se debía picar las fresas y quitar las pequeñas hojas si es que las tenían.

—Pero... se vería más bonito si las dejo con las hojas —pronunció mezclando todas las cosas de una vez.

Le parecieron extraños los grumos que se formaron cuando agregó la gelatina sin sabor, no creyó que fuese necesario esperar a que estuviera tibia para hacerlo, pero estaba segura que esos grumos no se habían formado por su culpa. Seguro luego desaparecerían o Ranma no los notaría.

Luego de algunos minutos dejó caer la mezcla sobre la masa que ya estaba lista, en ningún lugar de la receta decía que había que llevarla al horno y decidió obedecer ese punto al pie de la letra.

—"Lleve la preparación al congelador por treinta minutos" —Leyó nuevamente—. Pero en treinta minutos esto no estará listo —añadió mientras observaba con preocupación el postre—. Tal vez si le pongo un poco más de harina se hará más sólido el relleno —espetó totalmente convencida de sus palabras. Sin cuestionarse ni por un segundo sus acciones, continuó con su cometido.

Sonriente llevó el postre hacia el congelador. Se veía algo extraño, pero estaba segura que su sabor sería mucho mejor que como se veía.

* * *

_**Notas finales: **_

Si sienten que la historia quedó como cortada es porque la viñeta que viene a continuación esta estrechamente relacionada con esta, digamos que ambas cerrarán una especie de círculo que dará inicio a otras cosas ;). Les anuncio que la palabra con la que debo trabajar es Venganza para que se hagan alguna idea de que puede ir la siguiente.

Espero comenzarla ahora y publicarla lo antes posible :)

Me costó escribir la aventura de Akane en la cocina porque yo si soy buena para hacer postres xp y la receta que ella usa es muy fácil de hacer ;) jeje

Besos a todos

Freya


	7. Venganza

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

Como comenté en las notas del cap. anterior , ayer mismo comencé a crear esta viñeta, así que aquí estoy de nuevo.

Gracias todos por leerme y gracias por sus comentarios a: Caro, Kyori, Cyn, n1ka-chan, Maia y Vivian ;)

* * *

_**Venganza**_

"_Quiere vengarse"._ Fue lo primero que pensó Ranma al ver la extraña preparación que Akane había puesto frente suyo.

Sentado frente a ella, volvió a mirar de reojo el plato, a simple vista era imposible descifrar que demonios era. Como en todos los platillos de Akane, los ingredientes se perdían en una mezcla extraña de sabores, colores y aromas.

La base era de un color extraño, en algunos lugares se veía de un raro tono rojizo con matices de blanco y amarillo. Prefirió no cuestionarse qué era, el fuerte olor a huevo le daba una certera idea de lo que podía ser y no tenía muchas ganas de probarlo.

Sobre la base, un relleno color rosa parecía desbordarse por las orillas y en el centro del postre emergían unas extrañas cosas verdes que por alguna inexplicable razón lo hacían pensar en los tentáculos de un monstruo que lo atraparía para después devorarlo si se acercaba mucho a él.

En resumen, la cosa que Akane había puesto frente suyo parecía ser un engendro con vida propia que acabaría con su salud apenas probara bocado.

Lo que no conseguía entender era por qué la muchacha intentaba vengarse de él, no había sido su culpa el entrar a la habitación cuando ella estaba semi desnuda. Él solo intentaba detener al cerdo aprovechado de Ryoga, aunque este último nada había tenido que ver con el hecho que se quedara embobado mirando a su prometida y habría seguido mirándola por mucho tiempo más si el muy cerdo no hubiese mordido su mano.

"_Como sea, no debería estar tan enfadada y mucho menos tratar de envenenarme"_ pensó alejándose de la mesa algunos centímetros de forma instintiva.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Akane perdiendo la paciencia. Se había esforzado preparando el postre y el muy mal agradecido parecía no tomarlo en cuenta.

La mirada azul de Ranma se fijó en la enfurecida expresión de la jovencita _"Kuso, soy yo quien debería estar furioso con ella... kawaiikune onna por su culpa tuve que recorrer medio Nerima para volver al Dojo"_ pensó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ni creas que voy a probar eso —espetó decidido y manteniéndole la mirada.

Akane se puso de pie, con el cuerpo totalmente rígido por la tensión avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado. —¡Mal agradecido! ¿Por qué demonios no quieres probarlo? —preguntó con un tono que dejaba claro lo mucho que la ofendía la actitud del muchacho.

La seguridad anterior de Ranma se tambaleó un poco. La mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando provocaba escalofríos en su espina. —Etto...porque yo... porque yo... yo... yo no tengo hambre —tartamudeó nervioso, pero satisfecho al haber encontrado una buena excusa.

—No te creo —refunfuñó la muchacha tomando el plato y acercándolo más al rostro de su prometido—, además nada te cuesta probarlo —añadió comenzando a molestarse cada vez más con la obstinada actitud de Ranma.

—¿Y por qué no lo pruebas tú? No necesito probarlo para decir que es tóxico —afirmó intentando ignorar el desagradable aroma proveniente de la creación de Akane.

—¡Porque lo prepare para ti, baka! —gritó totalmente alterada, comenzando a considerar que sería una buena idea obligarlo a probar su postre por la fuerza—. ¡No es tóxico! —aseguró no muy convencida de sus palabras, pero intentando con todas sus fuerzas no delatar su inseguridad frente a él.

—¿Quieres vengarte, no? —soltó repentinamente el muchacho. Akane lo miró sin entender nada, sin dejar que su prometida respondiera continuó: —Yo sólo seguí a P-chan a tu habitación, no es como si quisiera verte desnuda o algo por el estilo —comentó intentando pensar en otra cosa para que el rubor en sus mejillas no se hiciera tan notorio producto de sus recuerdos—. Además yo debería estar enojado contigo... kuso... me hiciste recorrer toda la ciudad para volver a casa y tú también te quedaste mirándome... lo sé —Una egocéntrica sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!? —preguntó furiosa observando la pose de "soy lo máximo" que tenía en ese minuto Ranma—. ¿¡Por qué demonios querría mirarte!? ¡Estúpido engreído!

—De que decidiste cocinar sólo para vengarte por lo de esta tarde... quieres envenenarme porque te vi casi desnu... —Las palabras del muchacho fueron interrumpidas cuando el pastel que Akane había preparado dio de lleno en su rostro.

A lo lejos la escuchó refunfuñar palabras como "idiota" y "egocéntrico" pero prefirió no prestarles atención, al menos se había librado de ser intoxicado una vez más por su 'dulce' prometida.

* * *

_**Notas**_

Al menos el engendro con mutación intergaláctica creado por Akane no mató de la indigestión a Ranma xp, me morí de la risa imaginando la forma de la creación xp

¿Han notado que cuando Ranma y Akane pelean no notan la implicancia o el sub texto de lo que dicen? Por ejemplo Akane con su "cocine para ti" esta dando a entender muchas cosas jejeje (risa perversa por ideas futuras xp)

Besos a todos y espero sus comentarios

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Kuso: mierda

Kawaiikune onna: fea, mujer fea

Etto: Uhm

Baka: Idiota


	8. No estamos hablando

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to aoi**_

_**por**_

_**Freya**_

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer mi historia o mis historias xp. Agradezco especialmente a todos los que se dan el tiempo de comentar, para un autor siempre es agradable saber cuales de sus locas ideas los hicieron reir más o les llamaron la atención de un modo un otro. _

_Gracias a: Cyn, Vivian, Jore (debiste usar tu otra cuenta xp no va a faltar el que crea que yo misma me auto dejé galletitas xp jajaja), Lalix, Maia, Caro, Kyori, n1ka-chan y Karina; luego contestaré sus reviews ;)_

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que gustamos de enviar mensajitos en clases, ya sea en papel o por celular xp

* * *

_**No estamos hablando**_

Sentía perfectamente su mirada casi quemando su nuca, no importaba lo alejados que estuvieran en ese momento, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Ranma.

Era imposible prestar atención a la clase de matemáticas sabiendo que él no dejaba de mirarla, pero no pensaba voltear a verlo o preguntarle qué le pasaba, no después de lo idiota que se había comportado el día anterior.

"_Baka, cómo puede pensar que cociné algo para envenenarlo... mal agradecido, me pasé toda la tarde cocinando por su culpa..."._ Un leve suspiró salió de su garganta, completamente ajena a la clase continuó perdida en sus pensamientos_. "No es más que un estúpido engreído, ¿quién se cree que es? Yo no estaba mirándolo porque quisiera... es solo que yo... yo... ¡estaba sorprendida, no me esperaba que él entrara a mi habitación de esa forma y yo..."._ El rubor comenzó a teñir levemente las mejillas de Akane, moviendo la cabeza bruscamente intentó dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido para concentrarse en la clase.

Ranma observó con curiosidad a su prometida, desde hacía un rato parecía estar en otro mundo.

Sabía que aún seguía enfadada con él y eso le molestaba, no entendía por qué tenía que ser tan obstinada.

"_Ni siquiera me despertó esta mañana y no me esperó para que viniéramos juntos a la escuela... shimatta, no debería estar tan enojada... sólo le dije la verdad... esa cosa se veía toxica"_ Pensó mirándola con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Continuó observándola, no entendía ni una palabra de la aburrida charla que estaba dando el profesor y poco le importaba. Necesitaba conseguir que ella volviera a prestarle atención. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, así que no era justo que lo ignorara de esa forma.

Sus labios se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa, decidido dejó de jugar con el lápiz para escribir una pequeña nota en una hoja de su libreta de apuntes.

Cuando por fin había logrado dejar de pensar en el idiota de Ranma, una bolita de papel cayó sobre su pupitre. No necesitó voltear para saber quién lo había hecho.

"_Ranma no baka... ¿qué demonios quiere ahora? ... no pienso dirigirle la palabra"_. Pensó decidida, pero su voluntad duró sólo algunos segundos, rápidamente tomó la bolita de papel para abrirla y leer su contenido:

"_**¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar enojada?"**_

Se debatió mentalmente entre contestarle o no. Disimuladamente volteó para dirigirle una discreta mirada.

Algo de rubor coloreó sus mejillas cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su prometido. Sentado un par de pupitres más atrás, él mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella, la intensidad con que la observaba la hacía sentir como si intentara penetrar en sus pensamientos utilizando solo su mirada.

Rápidamente arrancó una hoja de su libreta y escribió:

"_**No pienso hablar contigo, deja de molestarme... ¡BAKA!"**_

Apenas tardó unos segundos en escribir esas palabras. Bruscamente formó una bolita con el papel, esperó que el profesor estuviese distraído y con la misma brusquedad la arrojó dándole de lleno en el rostro al muchacho.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando notó como el entrecejo de Ranma se fruncía un poco más.

Dispuesta a volver a prestar atención a la clase volteó nuevamente, apenas había tomado el lápiz cuando algo cayó esta vez sobre su cabeza y de ahí a su escritorio.

"_**No estamos hablando, baka...**_

_**además no te estoy molestando... y es más divertido que esta aburrida clase"**_

Una mueca similar a una extraña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Incrédula, volvió a leer la nota prefiriendo no prestarle atención a la carita sacándole la lengua dibujada en una de las esquinas.

Con hasta el último de sus músculos tenso, volteó para fulminarlo con la mirada. La sonrisa triunfal de Ranma sólo logró aumentar sus deseos de acercarse hasta él para hacerle tragar su estúpida nota.

Apretando con todas sus fuerzas el lápiz comenzó a escribir casi rasgando la hoja por la intensidad con que trazaba cada palabra:

"_**¡Maldición! Como sigas con esto voy a patearte muy lejos de la escuela, baka.**_

_**Si a ti no te interesa la clase no es mi maldito problema.**_

_**Baka, Ranma no baka, baka, baka, baka, baka ¡BAKA!"**_

Esta vez no le arrojó directamente el papel. Totalmente furiosa buscó entre sus libros el más grande de estos para meter en su interior la hoja, enseguida volteó y sin importarle la aterrada mirada de sus compañeros lo lanzó directo al rostro de su prometido.

—Kawaiikune... —masculló Ranma poniéndose rápidamente de pie. No se había esperado que Akane le arrojara un libro y mucho menos que el golpe le hiciera perder la estabilidad ya que estaba balanceándose sobre la silla.

Olvidándose por completo del lugar donde estaban, Akane, se puso de pie. —Te dije que dejaras de molestarme ¡Baka! —exclamó golpeando con fuerza la mesa para luego mirarlo amenazante—. Sigue molestándome y te vas a enterar... —amenazó ignorando los cuchicheos de sus compañeros.

—¿Quieres pelear? —preguntó Ranma sonriéndole de forma burlesca mientras se ponía en guardia.

Dos minutos después, ambos se encontraban fuera del salón cargando un par baldes de agua cada uno.

—Idiota —La voz de Akane acabó con el silencio que había reinado en los últimos minutos—, por tu culpa nos castigaron...

—Yo no fui quien se puso violento... kawaiikune... —bufó Ranma volteando el rostro para mirar con el ceño fruncido a la chica.

—Te dije que no me molestaras y no fue mi culpa que estuvieras fuera de guardia —comentó recordando con cierta diversión la forma en que había caído—. Eso fue muy gracioso —añadió riendo abiertamente.

Su risa logró que cualquier queja o reproche muriera en la garganta del muchacho. Totalmente embelesado la contempló durante algunos segundos. —Etto... ¿ya no estás enfadada? —preguntó tímidamente—. Es decir... uhm... ya me estás hablando... y yo... ¿sigues molesta? —agregó entre balbuceos.

El rubor en las mejillas de Akane aumentó levemente, él la miraba a los ojos con una expresión bastante parecida a la de un niño pequeño que implora perdón luego de alguna travesura. —Tal vez sigo un poco molesta... solo un poco —pronunció suavemente.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de estarlo? —preguntó acercando su rostro instintivamente al de la muchacha.

Ella le respondió sonriendo con timidez, tenía claro que le pediría y estaba segura que él aceptaría...

**Continuará**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas finales **

_Lo corté ahí porque soy mala xp, jajaja soy una bruja que quiere dejarlos con la duda de que será lo que le pedirá Akane ;). La próxima palabra con la que debo escribir es Control, así que hagan sus apuestas._

_Espero sus amenazas, sobornos e incentivos varios :P_

_Besos,_

_Freya_

_

* * *

  
_

Palabras en japónes

Baka: Idiota

Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un idiota, Ranma idiota xp

Shimatta: Rayos, maldición, maldita sea, demonios , etc

Kawaiikune: forma cariñosa de Ranma de decirle te amo a Akane xp jajaja nah significa fea, algo no lindo, marimacho o el sinónimo que ustedes quieran darle, pero es el concepto xp

Etto: Uhm


	9. ¿Qué película?

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

_**Hola a todos, antes que todo perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido muchas cosa que hacer y me han interrumpido condenadamente demasiadas veces en estos días, pero pueden considerarse MUY recompensados porque este oneshot tiene 10 páginas.**_

_**Gracias a Cyn, Jore, Vivian, Caro, Maia, Kyori, n1ka-chan, Lalix, Karina, Viviana y Baby Sony, por sus comentarios ;)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**¿Qué película?**_

Por última vez se contempló en el espejo, se sentía nerviosa y por más que intentaba relajarse no conseguía controlar su ansiedad.

"_Kuso... ¡ya basta! No tengo motivos para estar nerviosa, después de todo no es como si tuviéramos una cita o algo por el estilo_". Pensó, sus mejillas rápidamente se ruborizaron. _"Aunque es casi como si lo fuera..._". Se repitió mentalmente comenzando a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en los pasillos de la escuela.

**Flash back **

—Tal vez sigo un poco molesta... solo un poco —pronunció suavemente.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de estarlo? —preguntó Ranma acercando su rostro instintivamente al de la muchacha.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente, sabía que le pediría y estaba segura que aceptaría, pero por alguna extraña razón desde el momento en que la mirada de Ranma se había fijado en su rostro se le estaba dificultando mucho pronunciar palabra.

—Etto... Ra... Ranma... yo... yo quiero... —balbuceó Akane arqueando levemente el cuello, manteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Honto ka?...—susurró acercando más sus rostros, dejándolos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Fue como si todo lo demás hubiese dejado de existir para ella en ese instante. Había exiliado de su mente los recuerdos del lugar en que estaban, la causa de su estadía en los pasillos y su pelea con Ranma.

Su mente y sus sentidos estaban completamente seducidos por una cosa: los labios de su prometido. Podía sentir perfectamente la calidez de su aliento acariciando su boca, invitándola a caer en una tentación de la cual había logrado escapar durante mucho tiempo gracias a su autocontrol.

—Ranma —suspiró cerrando los ojos—, yo... —La muchacha no pudo seguir hablando, el ensordecedor ruido del timbre que marcaba el cambio de hora los hizo volver a la realidad.

En menos de dos segundos se encontraban nuevamente alejados el uno del otro, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado y fingiendo que nada había pasado.

**Fin flash back**

"_¡Shimatta! No puedo perder el control de esa forma... no quiero comportarme como una de ellas...". _Por un instante pasaron por su mente imágenes de ella lanzándose a los brazos de Ranma de la misma forma que solían hacerlo Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi

—¡Iie! —negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Yo nunca haría algo así... pero estuvimos tan cerca de besarnos —musitó sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder—. ¡Maldición! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! —exclamó volviendo a la realidad y tomando su pequeño bolso para salir rápidamente de su habitación.

* * *

Nabiki Tendo se acercaba a su cuarto cuando se cruzó con su agitada hermana menor. Por un instante la recorrió con la mirada notando lo arreglada que estaba; lucía un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de escote cuadrado, sin mangas y ajustado perfectamente a su cintura por una cinta de color celeste pálido.

Una maquiavélica sonrisa se formó en sus labios, curiosamente Ranma había salido minutos atrás y también bastante arreglado.

—Ranma-kun ya debe estar aburrido —afirmó con fingida inocencia mientras su mirada escudriñaba el rostro de su hermana—, es bueno que un chico te espere cuando se tiene una cita, pero tampoco hay que exagerar —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Akane la miró perpleja por algunos segundos antes de reaccionar: —¡¿De qué cita estás hablando?! —exclamó alterada. Evadiendo la mirada de Nabiki agregó: —No sé de que hablas, ¿por qué tendría una cita con Ranma?

—Entonces tenía una cita con Ukyo o Shampoo, porque iba muy bien arreglado... creo que hasta se puso perfume... —pronunció estudiando con detención las reacciones de su hermana, con el tiempo había aprendido a reconocer cada una de ellas y también las de Ranma. Así que podría decirse que ese par era casi un libro abierto para ella, lo cual era muy conveniente para sus negocios.

"_¿Entonces él se arregló para salir conmigo?, ¿significa que le gustó la idea? ¿realmente quería una cita conmigo?... ¿en qué estoy pensando? Seguro sólo aceptó para que dejáramos de estar peleados" _El rubor cubrió levemente sus mejillas mientras en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vaya... veo que te gustó la idea —sonrió de medio lado Nabiki—. No deberías hacerlo esperar tanto... te lo pueden quitar.

—Yo... ya... ya te dije que no voy a salir con él —respondió Akane avanzando hacia la escalera—. No seas entrometida, Nabiki —refunfuñó antes de comenzar a bajarla.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Nabiki aumentó, su olfato para los negocios nunca fallaba. Estaba segura que algo ocultaban Ranma y Akane, y ese algo le dejaría muchas ganancias.

-----------------------------------

Una clara mueca de aburrimiento se dibujaba en el rostro de Ranma, llevaba más de media hora esperando en la entrada cine.

"_Kuso... ¿por qué demonios se tarda tanto? Quedamos en que nos juntaríamos aquí a las cuatro de la tarde y ya pasó más de media hora. Me costó mucho evitar las preguntas de la chismosa de Nabiki, pero llegué a tiempo...¿dónde demonios está? "_ Pensó bastante fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

Repentinamente una idea que no le gustó mucho se coló en sus pensamientos acabando con su calma:

—¿Y si no viene? —musitó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—. ¡Je! Si no viene poco me importa... además esto fue su idea... y yo... yo sólo acepté para que dejara de estar enfadada conmigo... —murmuró recordando lo ocurrido al salir de la escuela.

**Flash Back**

Luego de lo sucedido en el cambio de hora anterior, ni uno de los dos había pronunciado palabra. La situación comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, al parecer ella no estaba enojada por lo ocurrido en el pasillo. Se veía bastante calmada y además sonreía, pero eso solo dificultaba las cosas.

Definitivamente le era más difícil tratarla cuando ella se portaba tan dócil.

"_Cuando se porta como un marimacho violento no me cuesta tanto hablar con ella... ¡kuso! ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuve de besarla?!... Maldita sea... estuvimos tan cerca...Akane..."_ Pensó mirando con las mejillas sonrojadas a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado.

—Etto... ¿Ranma?

La voz de Akane hizo que volviera rápidamente de sus pensamientos. —¿Na... nani? —balbuceó maldiciéndose a si mismo por no poder articular algo más contundente.

—Sobre lo que pasó esta tarde yo...

"_¿Quiere hablar sobre el beso? ¡Kuso!... ¿qué le digo ahora? No se ve muy enojada... ¡no tiene porque estarlo! ... además ella cerró los ojos y yo... Maldición, si sigue mirándome de esa forma no voy a resistir..."_ Pensó tratando de ignorar la dulce sonrisa que la muchacha le estaba dedicando y lo apetecibles que se veían sus labios.

—Etto... yo... yo... no sé... esto... —balbuceó haciendo un débil intento por explicarle los motivos que había tenido para acercarse tanto a ella.

—Quiero ver una película —afirmó Akane deteniéndose. Mirándolo a los ojos algo sonrojada continuó: —Yo...uhm... dijiste que... ¡Si me invitas voy a dejar de estar enfadada! —pronunció atropelladamente, aturdiéndolo con sus palabras y el significado de estas.

—¿Quieres que te invite al cine? ¿Una ci... cita? —murmuró sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago.

Algunas imágenes comenzaron a invadir sus pensamientos, imágenes que lo hacían perder el control y volver a desear estar tan cerca de la muchacha como lo había estado esa mañana.

—¿Ci...cita? —preguntó Akane. Antes que pudiese obtener alguna respuesta agregó bastante nerviosa: —¡Iie! ¡No... no.. no es una cita romántica ni nada por el estilo! —Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces haciendo un intento por calmarse—. Si me llevas al cine dejaré de estar enfadada —pidió regalándole una de esas sonrisas que lo hacían perder completamente la noción del mundo a su alrededor.

**Fin Flash back**

—Gomen ne —pronunció agitada la muchacha de cabellos azulados alejando a Ranma de sus pensamientos—, me crucé con Nabiki antes de salir —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Su expresión cambió notablemente cuando se fijó en él. Tímidamente lo recorrió con la mirada, usaba una camisa china blanca sin mangas que dejaba a la vista sus fuertes brazos, y pantalones color negro. Pero por sobre todo eso, lo que más llamaba su atención era el atrayente aroma que parecía provenir de él.

—Shimatta ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —protestó el muchacho con una expresión cercana a la de un niño pequeño que está a punto de hacer un berrinche.

—¿Te pusiste perfume? —preguntó Akane fijando una traviesa mirada en el ahora sonrojado rostro del muchacho.

—O.. Oe... no sé de que hablas —espetó mirando hacia otro lado—, además sigo esperando una explica...

Las palabras se desvanecieron en su garganta cuando Akane se acercó. Sintió como el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón se aceleró al máximo cuando ella comenzó a oler su cuello. La respiración de la muchacha se extendió sobre éste como una cálida brisa que le provocó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Tragó duro y recurrió a todo su autocontrol para hacer caso omiso de lo cerca que se encontraba Akane en ese momento. —Yo... yo no uso esas tonterías, son para niñas... —bufó fingiendo calma, pese a que en ese minuto no era más que un manojo de nervios.

—Mentiroso —rió abiertamente alejándose de él—. Pensé que esto no era realmente una cita —espetó mirándolo traviesamente.

El muchacho arqueó levemente una de sus cejas —Tú también te arreglaste bastante —comentó mirándola de soslayo por un breve instante. Su autocontrol comenzaba a tambalear y acabaría por derrumbarse si la contemplaba más de lo debido—, y fuiste tú quien dijo que esto no era una cita...

La media sonrisa que le estaba dedicando la hizo ruborizar _"No me vestí así solo para salir con él... kuso... ¿a quién intento engañar?"_ Pensó tratando de ignorar la atracción que ejercía sobre ella la traviesa mirada del muchacho y esa arrogante sonrisa que a veces le provocaba deseos de asesinarlo.

—¡Ranma no baka! ¡Ya... ya te dije que esto no es un cita! —espetó tomándolo bruscamente de la mano para luego arrastrarlo hacia la boletería del cine.

* * *

Media hora después y totalmente relajado en la butaca, Ranma observaba de reojo a su prometida. Ella prestaba toda su atención a la aburrida película que había escogido, una tonta historia de terror y bastante predecible desde su punto de vista.

No conseguía entender por qué a Akane le gustaban tanto, no encontraba la diversión en ver a grupo de personas escapar de un asesino en medio de un pueblo totalmente desolado. Tampoco entendía por qué la protagonista siempre se empeñaba en refugiarse en lugares como cementerios o casas abandonadas.

"_Kuso... ¿por qué tuve que hacerle caso?... Porque querías que ella dejara de estar enojada, baka. Rayos, nunca pensé que se le ocurriría que viéramos una película tan aburrida... no entiendo por qué Hiroshi y Daisuke siempre dicen que lo mejor en una cita es llevarlas a ver este tipo de pelí..."._ La mano de Akane presionando su brazo cortó en seco sus pensamientos.

—Ak... Akane... —susurró, el calor que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo comenzó a quedar en evidencia por el tono rojizo que coloreaba sus mejillas.

Ella no le respondió, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber escogido una película de terror. Tal vez influyó el hecho que no había prestado ni la más mínima atención al asunto, sólo se encargó de obligar a Ranma a comprar dos entradas para la película que estuviera más próxima a comenzar, evitando que pudiesen continuar definiendo si aquello era realmente una cita o no.

Con cada minuto que pasaba sólo conseguía ponerse más nerviosa, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de prestarle atención a la película. En ese momento la protagonista avanzaba por una tenebrosa mansión abandonada, la cual se encontraba en completa oscuridad y como si todo eso fuese poco, era acechada por el asesino sin que ella lo notase.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espina de Akane, estaba segura que el psicópata aparecería en escena en cualquier momento y mataría a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino.

No tenía idea de cuanto más lograría resistir viendo aquella película, lo único que tenía claro era que si las cosas seguían por ese camino acabaría lanzándose a los brazos de su prometido con una niña pequeña asustada.

La mano de Akane seguía presionando suavemente su brazo. Prefirió ignorar lo que estaba pasando y dirigir su atención hacia la película, estaba seguro que por fin ocurriría algo interesante en la historia.

Sin embargo, segundos después se había olvidado por completo de la película. Todo pasó muy rápido, de un momento a otro y tras un ahogado gritito, Akane se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas, ocultando su rostro en su pecho temerosa de observar la pantalla.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, todo su cuerpo se había tensado al sentirla pegada a él, temblando entre sus brazos.

No se detuvo a pensarlo mucho, lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos para luego abrazarla despacio.

—Ra... Ranma... ¿ya... ya pasó? —pronunció Akane con la voz temblorosa y en un tono apenas audible.

—¿Na... nani? —preguntó Ranma pensando que en cualquier momento su corazón escaparía de su pecho por lo acelerados que se habían vuelto sus latidos.

—La película —murmuró la chica subiendo levemente el rostro para mirar a su prometido. No hizo más que cruzar su mirada con los ojos azules de Ranma para olvidarse por completo de cualquier duda que pudiese tener.

Hasta ese instante no se había detenido a pensar en lo cerca que estaban y tampoco quiso hacerlo en ese momento, su aroma y el calor que transmitía su cuerpo la hacían olvidar cualquier cosa.

Tenía que admitir que le gustaba estar así, sintiéndose atrapada y al mismo tiempo protegida entre sus fuertes brazos. El rubor se encendió en sus mejillas cuando sintió contra su pecho los fuertes latidos del corazón de Ranma ¿Sería posible que él estuviese nervioso por su causa?

—¿Qué pe... pe... película? —Tartamudeó el muchacho considerablemente nervioso por su cercanía—. Etto... yo... Akane yo... —Su anteriormente firme autocontrol se volvía cada vez más débil por su causa. Sólo ella podía conseguir algo así, con una sola sonrisa era capaz de hacerlo olvidar la existencia del resto del mundo, y ahora, sintiendo su aliento acariciando sus labios y su agitada respiración, estaba a punto de mandar al demonio cualquier resto de control que aún sobreviviese en su interior.

—Ranma... —suspiró Akane acercando tímidamente su rostro un poco más al de su prometido. Cada vez que se encontraban así de cerca, su respiración se aceleraba considerablemente y los latidos de corazón alcanzaban un desbocado ritmo.

Olvidándose por completo de su timidez, ella se acercó más, sus labios rozaron por un instante los de Ranma antes que un grito desgarrador proveniente de la pantalla la hiciera separarse bruscamente del muchacho y a él casi caer de su silla.

"_¡Chikuso! Estúpida película... maldita sea..."_ Pensó el muchacho acomodándose nuevamente en la butaca con una evidente mueca de frustración dibujada en su rostro.

"_Estuve a punto de besarlo...¡qué vergüenza!"_ Fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Akane. Casi sin darse cuenta llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios, aún podía sentir en éstos un leve hormigueo producto del suave contacto con la boca de Ranma.

Lentamente volteó el rostro, su mirada se encontró con la del muchacho por algunos segundos provocando en ellos un leve rubor y una sonrisa tímida pero llena de complicidad.

Los dos comenzaban a creer que su 'no cita' se transformaba a cada segundo que pasaba en una agradable cita romántica.

* * *

Una hora después varias parejas salían de la sala de cine, algunas chicas aún algo asustadas colgaban del brazo de sus respectivos novios. La excepción era una muchacha de cabellos azulados que caminaba junto a un chico de ojos azules y trenza, manteniendo una distancia prudente el uno del otro.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó una sonriente Akane, mirando de reojo a su sonrojado prometido.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió Ranma bastante distraído_. "¡Shimatta!...¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Ella... ella estuvo a punto de besarme y yo... kuso... si las cosas siguen así voy a perder el control... quiero besarla" _Pensó sin dejar de mirar a su prometida que se veía bastante divertida por su distraída expresión.

—La película —respondió ella con un travieso tono de voz—. ¿De qué más podría... —La decidida mirada en el rostro del muchacho hizo que las palabras no terminaran de salir de su garganta.

—Ak... Akane yo... yo —Acercándose con movimientos casi robotizados a su prometida, la tomó suavemente por los hombros—... yo quería...

En ese instante una rosa negra pasó entre los dos clavándose luego en la pared, logrando que se separaran rápidamente.

—¡Ranma-sama! ¡Jo,jo, jo! —exclamó Kodachi llamando la atención de todos—. No te preocupes, voy a salvarte de esta bruja —espetó indicado a Akane—. Estoy segura que te embrujo... mi Ranma-sama solo tiene ojos para mi ¡Jo,jo,jo! —rió comenzando a ondear su cinta de forma amenazante.

—Kisama —La profunda voz de Kuno Tatewaki llamó la atención de los presentes, logrando opacar la risa de su hermana—. Saotome Ranma, miserable... ¿cómo te atreves a obligar a mi diosa con alma de tigresa a tener una cita con alguien como tú? —espetó apuntándolo con su bokken. Con su otra mano acomodó sus cabellos para luego dirigirse a Akane: —Tendo Akane, sólo espera un momento mi adorada flor. Yo te liberaré de las garras de este abusador de mujeres...

—¡Temee! ¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!? —exclamó Ranma preparándose para atacarlo y acabar de una vez con el idiota entrometido. _"Chikuso...tenían que aparecerse justo ahora... maldita sea" _

—¡Airen! —La amazona logró impedir que cualquiera de los dos muchachos diese el primer paso. Aterrizando con su bicicleta sobre la cabeza de Kuno logró dejarlo fuera de combate rápidamente— ¡Shampoo estar muy feliz de verte! —comentó melosa, sin esperar una respuesta y en menos de un segundo se encontraba colgada del cuello de Ranma—. Airen vestirse así para Shampoo... nosotros tener cita ahora mismo...

—¡Kuso! ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? —masculló Ranma tomando por los brazos a la amazona para luego separarse de ella—. ¡No me interesa tener una maldita cita con nadie!

Akane frunció el ceño, Kodachi se había encargado de arruinar su cita con Ranma y como si fuera poco ahora aparecía Shampoo, que parecía a punto de volver a lanzarse sobre Ranma para regalarle otro de sus acostumbrados abrazos.

—Me voy a casa... ustedes hagan lo que se les dé la regalada gana —pronunció la muchacha con un gélido tono de voz.

—¡Oe! ¡Matte, Akane! —gritó Ranma avanzando rápidamente hacia su prometida para luego tomarla por la muñeca—. No... no pienses tonterías...yo..

—¿Airen tener cita con Akane? —preguntó Shampoo dirigiendo una mirada amenazante a la pareja.

—Estoy segura que mi Ranma-sama fue embrujado, pero voy a acabar con esa maldita bruja de una vez por todas ¡Jo, jo, jo! —amenazó Kodachi lanzando una rosa negra hacia Akane, la cual rápidamente logró esquivar gracias a que Ranma la jaló hacia él .

—Kuso ¡No tengo una cita con Akane! —exclamó con la leve esperanza que luego de escuchar eso los dejarían en paz.

Akane se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su prometido. —¡Ranma no baka! ¡Déjame en paz! —espetó girando sobre sus talones para luego avanzar con paso firme en dirección al Dojo.

No alcanzó a avanzar mucho ya que de un momento a otro sintió como era tomada con fuerza por la cintura y elevada algunos centímetros del piso. Sabía perfectamente quién era el único idiota capaz de tomarla de esa forma y arrastrarla junto a él por todos los tejados de Nerima para escapar de Shampoo y Kodachi.

—¡Baka! ¡Maldita sea, te dije que me deja... —Las protestas de Akane quedaron interrumpidas cuando Ranma le tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

Ella frunció fieramente el ceño, ya se encargaría de hacerle pagar por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Maldición... ¡Si no te callas, nunca vamos a perderlas! —exclamó Ranma antes de aumentar la velocidad de su carrera.

Atrás quedaron los "¡Ranma-sama! y "¡Airen!"; finalmente el muchacho se detuvo aterrizando en medio de un parque.

Delicadamente dejó que los pies de la chica tocaran el piso. No se separó de inmediato, esperó que ella hubiese recuperado la estabilidad para hacerlo.

Apenas se había alejado algunos centímetros de Akane cuando un fuerte puñetazo le dio de lleno en la nariz.

—¡Chikuso! —masculló llevando sus manos a la zona afectada. Tenía que reconocer que Akane sabía perfectamente donde golpear para que resultara realmente doloroso.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —exclamó una enfurecida Akane— ¡Idiota! No tenías que meterme en tus asuntos con esas locas... yo no tengo nada que ver, además... tú... ¡debiste pedirle una cita a Shampoo!

Ranma frunció el ceño —¡¿De qué cita estás hablando!?

—Dijo que te arreglaste para tener una cita con ella y si nosotros no estábamos teniendo una estúpida cita... ¿por qué no aprovechaste para pedírsela? —masculló sin poder controlar ni un segundo más los celos que sentía por la amazona.

—¡Baka! ¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que no era una cita! —exclamó tomando a la muchacha por los hombros—. ¡Ellas no me importan! Porque yo... yo... tú... —Su mirada recorrió el rostro de Akane: tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios levemente separados como si quisiera decirle algo. Ya no se veía molesta y lo miraba como si estuviese esperando que continuara con algo que hace mucho tiempo los dos estaban deseando—. Eres tú la única que... que... —Como siempre las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, tenía muy claro lo que deseaba decirle, aunque no conseguía pronunciarlo.

Pero esta vez todo sería diferente, no permitiría que nada ni nadie los interrumpiese. Estaba decidido, no le importaba si ella se enfurecía o lo mandaba al demonio luego, cualquier castigo valdría la pena a cambio de lo que haría.

Todo el cosquilleo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo a causa de su cercanía aumentó cuando él unió sus labios en un tímido y torpe beso.

Las mariposas parecían haberse adueñado de su estomago y revoloteaban con increíble rapidez despertando mil sensaciones placenteras en ella al compás de los suaves movimiento de sus labios.

Despacio, ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello; enredando sus manos entre sus cabellos lo acercó más a su rostro. Se aferró a él como si no quisiera que se apartara nunca más de su lado. Ranma por su parte se encargó de acercarla más a su cuerpo ciñendo posesivamente su cintura.

Akane no quería dejar de besarlo, con el paso de los segundos la lenta danza de sus bocas se hacía más acompasada. Ambos trataban de expresar con sus actos los sentimientos que habían ocultado durante tanto tiempo.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse. Con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros se alejaron. Ella lo miró a los ojos con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—Yo... yo... no... no quise... —balbuceó Ranma, lo último que deseaba en ese minuto era que ella se molestara con él por haberse atrevido a besarla—. ¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡Sí quise! ... además... tú... tú trataste de besarme en el cine... no puedes quejarte...

—Baka —pronunció dulcemente acercándose nuevamente al muchacho. Con timidez posó sus manos en el torso de su prometido, suavemente las subió hasta apoyarlas sobre sus hombros—, eres el único para mi —susurró mirándolo a los ojos mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

La expresión de la chica le transmitía seguridad, perdiéndose en la dulzura de su mirada, habló: —Eres la única —espetó decidido, dejando viajar a sus manos hasta la cintura de la muchacha para acercarla a su cuerpo—. Ai shiteru, Akane... —susurró acercando despacio su rostro al de la chica, deseoso por probar otra vez sus dulces labios.

—Ai shiteru mo, Ranma... —respondió Akane antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura. Lentamente movió su boca sobre la del muchacho, saboreando sus labios, deseando atrapar en sus sentidos por siempre el suave tacto de sus labios y su adictivo sabor.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, el resto del mundo despareció para ellos dos. Todo su universo se centraba en la entrega de lánguidos y dulces besos.

—¿Entonces esto es una cita? —preguntó Ranma apenas separando sus labios de los de Akane.

La pícara mirada del muchacho la hizo sonreír. —Es una cita... y no será la última —murmuró rozando suavemente sus labios sobre los de Ranma antes de volver a besarlo.

El atardecer caía sobre Nerima, pronto oscurecería pero a ellos no les importó. Acababan de descubrir lo adictivos que podían ser los besos y aunque tenían toda una vida por delante para seguir besándose, ni uno de los dos quería dejar de hacerlo en ese momento.

* * *

Notas:

Ranma esperando a Akane es una imagen que quiero retener en mi mente por muchos días jeje.

Sobre el negocio de Nabiki tendrán noticias más adelante, espero que les haya gustado como utilicé el "control"

Besos a todos y espero sus comentarios

Freya

Pd: Es probable que mañana actualicemos Conquistando a la flor.

* * *

**Palabras en japonés**

Kuso: Mierda

Etto: Uhm

¿Honto ka¿De verdad?

Shimatta: Maldita sea, maldición

Iie: No y hai significa sí

¿Nani¿Qué?

Gomen ne: Lo siento

Oe: Oye

Matte: Espera

Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un idiota

Chikuso: Mierda, maldición

Kisama: forma despectiva de decir tú

Bokken: espada que usa Kuno

Temee: forma muy despectiva y grosera de decir tú, algo como maldito

Airen: esposo

Ai shiteru: Te amo

Ai shiteru mo: también te amo.


	10. Ajustar cuentas

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

_**Hola a todos, perdón por mi tardanza pero estas últimas semanas he estado bastante ocupada. Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez ;)**_

_**Gracias todas las personas que leen este fic, mis especiales agradecimientos a los que me regalan un poco de su tiempo dejándome sus comentarios. Gracias a Lalix, Vivian, Cyn, Baby Sony, Caro, Maia, n1ka-chan, Jore, Viviana, Karina, Kyori, Angélica, Triple G y Krizue.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Ajustar cuentas**_

Nunca una mañana le había parecido tan hermosa, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol comenzaba a entibiar el ambiente. La compañía también era perfecta, Ranma caminaba junto a ella en dirección a la escuela, haciéndola desear que el camino se hiciera eternamente largo sólo para estar un par de minutos más a su lado.

Las mariposas que parecían haber hecho nido en su estomago comenzaron a revolotear con fuerza cuando sintió como Ranma rozaba disimuladamente una de sus manos. Ella correspondió tomando suavemente la suya y entrelazando sus dedos con los del muchacho.

Una radiante sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que las mejillas de Ranma adquirían un leve color carmín gracias a la pequeña caricia.

La agradable cercanía la llevó a evocar lo sucedido el día anterior. Esos recuerdos quedarían para siempre grabado en su memoria, por fin se habían declarado aquellos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo ambos se encargaron de ocultar con peleas e insultos.

El tiempo de su cita romántica pasó rápido entre besos y caricias. Antes de volver al Dojo, acordaron que lo mejor sería guardar el secreto por algún tiempo para que nadie interviniese en su relación, aunque realmente sería muy difícil fingir y contener sus deseos de estar el uno cerca del otro y no precisamente para discutir todo el día como acostumbraban hacer.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —comentó ella no muy convencida de sus palabras—, pueden vernos —agregó fijando su mirada en los ojos de Ranma.

Él se detuvo, tímidamente la acercó hacia su cuerpo. —¿No te gusta? —preguntó acariciando suavemente con su pulgar la mano de la muchacha.

Toda su preocupación se desvaneció de un segundo a otro. Su mirada azul escrutando su rostro y concentrándose especialmente en sus labios le hizo sentir agradables escalofríos por toda su espina y una deliciosa sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo. —Baka... sabes que sí —afirmó regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Entonces de qué te quejas? —respondió sonriéndole de medio lado—. Nadie va a vernos... ¿podríamos aprovechar, na? —preguntó en un tono bastante sugerente, ciñendo posesivamente su cintura con su otra mano.

En ese momento nada le importaba, su mente parecía estar nublada por la fuerte atracción que ejercía la muchacha sobre él. Su dulce sonrisa, sus ojos que le mantenían la mirada regalándolo un brillo especial, su pequeña nariz, y sus carnosos labios que parecían invitarlo a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros de una vez.

Ella arqueó levemente el cuello ofreciéndole sus labios, sus palabras habían resultado un excelente aliciente para hacerla olvidar cualquier tipo de aprensión. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era volver a saborear su boca, comenzaba a pensar que se había vuelto adicta a sus besos, pero era imposible no serlo. El día anterior se habían besado por primera vez, ni ella ni Ranma tenían gran experiencia en el asunto, pero se habían encargado de recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido en un par de horas, y él definitivamente aprendía a pasos agigantados.

—Vaya... creo que llegó la primavera a Nerima —La voz de Nabiki logró que los muchachos se alejaran rápidamente el uno del otro. Frente a su reacción una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la muchacha—. Llegarán tarde a clase si siguen...—Se interrumpió para dirigir una escrutadora mirada a la pareja durante algunos segundos—. ¿Qué hacían? —preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

—¡Kuso! ¿de... de qué estás hablando? —farfulló Ranma cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, en un vano intento por parecer más relajado.

—Nosotros íbamos a la escuela ¡ahórrate tus insinuaciones! —protestó Akane mirando bastante ruborizada a su hermana mayor.

—No he insinuado nada —habló Nabiki sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a su alterada hermana.

—¡Ku... Kuso! —gruñó Ranma mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a la muchacha—. Métete en tus asuntos, Nabiki.

—¡Qué mal agradecidos son! Me preocupé por ustedes... pensé que le había pasado algo en el ojo a mi hermanita...—comentó avanzando lentamente hasta adelantarlos un par de pasos—. Porque de no ser así pensaría que trataban de besarse —añadió guiñándoles un ojo.

—Ya... ¡ya deja de decir tonterías! —protestó Akane evadiendo la mirada de Nabiki.

Su mirada la ponía nerviosa, de algún modo sentía como si ella estuviese al tanto de todo lo que había pasado y que en ese momento se divertía jugando con ellos—. Vamos de una vez a la escuela o llegaremos tarde... —añadió intentando desviar el tema y conseguir que Nabiki se olvidara por completo del asunto.

—Ha... ¡Hai! —pronunció Ranma apoyando la idea de su prometida_. "Kuso, ni siquiera sentí la presencia de Nabiki... maldita sea, esto me está afectando... demo... no puedo evitarlo"_ Pensó mirando con disimulo a Akane.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Nabiki desde el minuto en que los había descubierto aumentó considerablemente. Al parecer el disimular no era algo que se les diera muy bien.

—¿Ranma-kun? —habló llamando la atención del muchacho que no había notado que llevaba de la mano a Akane.

—¿Nani? —respondió con una evidente mueca de fastidio dibujada en su rostro.

—Akane no se va a perder si no la llevas de la mano —espetó mirando con fingida inocencia a la pareja.

—¿Eh?...¡So...sólo lo hago porque tu hermana es lenta! —exclamó el muchacho intentando justificarse—. Si no lo hiciera llegaríamos tarde... —agregó fingiendo desinterés.

Akane soltó bruscamente la mano del muchacho. —¿¡Lenta!? —preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡Ranma no baka! —refunfuñó antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacia la escuela.

—¡Oe! ¡Ma... Matte, Akane! —exclamó el muchacho corriendo tras ella.

—¿Quién es el lento ahora, baka? —preguntó Akane acelerando considerablemente el ritmo de su carrera.

Nabiki los vio alejarse, estaba segura que la sonrisa en su rostro permanecería durante el resto del día. Realmente ellos no sabían disimular.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde el inicio de las clases, aún seguía enfadada con él pero no podía evitar observarlo de vez en cuando.

"_Ranma no baka... ¿por qué está tan tranquilo? Cualquiera pudo vernos... kuso... aunque no puedo culparlo de todo...tampoco me resistí mucho..."_ Pensó ruborizándose levemente.

Una vez más miró hacía donde él se encontraba intentando pasar desapercibida.

Para su desgracia, Ranma estaba más atento a sus movimientos de lo que ella se imaginaba. Sus miradas se encontraron por algunos segundos provocando que hasta el último de sus músculos se tensara el notar la expresión del muchacho.

Él le dedicaba su sonrisa más egocéntrica, que la hizo sentir como si Ranma pudiese leer sus pensamiento y supiera lo mucho que le costaba apartar su mirada de él aunque estuviesen peleados.

—Baka, Ranma no baka —murmuró por lo bajo antes de desviar su mirada de la divertida expresión de su prometido.

Casi al instante una pequeña bola de papel cayó sobre su pupitre. Disimuladamente la abrió y leyó su contenido:

"**¿No puedes dejar de mirarme, na? Si sigues así te van a castigar... luego no me culpes a mí..."**

La sonrisa que tenía dibujada en sus labios hasta ese momento aumentó al ver su furiosa mirada. Sabía que si seguía por ese camino tal vez lograría enfadarla más, pero tenía que probar un cualquier método para que ella aceptara hablar con él lo antes posible.

Sonriente abrió el mensaje que su prometida se había encargado de lanzarse sin la más mínima delicadeza:

"**¡Baka! ¡Engreído!... ni creas que te estoy mirando por lo que tú piensas. Pensé que guardaríamos el secreto... Nabiki casi nos atrapa por tu culpa.**

**¿¡Y qué demonios fue eso de "lenta"!? ¡Me las vas a pagar, baka!"**

"_Idiota... shimatta... tengo que controlarme más. Rayos ¿por qué demonios tiene que ser tan engreído? Lo peor de todo es que el muy idiota tiene razón... no puedo dejar de mirarlo... ¡No pienso admitirlo tan fácil!... pero... él también me estaba mirando" _

La pequeña nota que cayó en sus manos logró alejarla de sus pensamientos. Miró con el entrecejo fruncido al muchacho que sólo le guiñó un ojo en respuesta, logrando aumentar su nerviosismo y encender una vez más sus mejillas.

"**Si quieres ajustar cuentas te espero antes de la clase de deportes detrás del gimnasio, entre los arbustos..."**

Una sonrisa triunfal iluminó su rostro cuando la vio asentir, arreglarían cuentas... pero realmente le interesaba mucho más continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente camino a la escuela.

--------------------------------

Ella bufó fastidiada, llevaba cerca de diez minutos esperándolo y al parecer él no tenía intenciones de aparecer para que pudieran arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

—Ranma no baka... ¿por qué tarda tanto? —masculló cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su espalda contra el grueso tronco de un árbol cercano.

—Porque no podía deshacerme de los entrometidos de Hiroshi y Daisuke... luego Kuno trató de continuar con la pelea de ayer —comentó acercándose a la muchacha que desvió la mirada claramente enfadada—. Pobre idiota... lo vencí como siempre —espetó cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza—. ¿Sigues molesta? —preguntó mirando de soslayo a la chica.

—Pensé que no vendrías... —farfulló ignorando la cercanía de Ranma, ahora él se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, apoyando sus manos en el tronco a la altura de sus hombros—. ¿Ra... Ranma? Ba... baka ¿qué haces? —balbuceó nerviosa al sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella.

—¿Arreglar cuentas?... Dejamos algo pendiente ¿na? —murmuró en un enronquecido tono de voz acercando lentamente su rostro algunos centímetros más al de la muchacha.

Fue como si todos sus deseos de discutir con él fuesen reemplazados por la imperiosa necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejar que Ranma la besara todas las veces que quisiera.

Su cercanía la hacía perder por completo la cordura, sabia que no debían exponerse ya que en ese lugar en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguno de sus compañeros, pero su cuerpo parecía haberse revelado a las ordenes de su mente.

Haciendo un último intento cerró los ojos para ignorar la deliciosa tentación que tenía frente suyo. —Ran... Ranma... ahora no... pueden vernos, recuerda lo que paso esta mañana —susurró temblando internamente. La respiración del chico acariciaba sus labios haciéndola pensar que debía mandar todo autocontrol al diablo y apoderarse de su deliciosa boca.

—¿Segura? —preguntó rozando sus labios despacio sobre los de Akane.

—Ranma... etto...yo... —Su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de su prometido. Comenzaba a pensar que la mirada de Ranma era la mejor arma que podría usar para convencerla de cualquier cosa. Tímidamente posó sus manos en el torso del muchacho—. Si alguien nos ve será tu culpa...baka... —susurró correspondiendo al suave roce de labios.

Ella cerró los ojos y esperó por un beso que nunca llegó, de un momento a otro fue empujada por su prometido, lo cual provocó que cayera detrás de unos matorrales. Se disponía a darle su merecido cuando comprendió los motivos del muchacho.

—¡Ran-chan! —exclamó Ukyo lanzando una serie de pequeñas espátulas que Ranma esquivo perfectamente logrando que éstas quedaran clavadas en el árbol donde minutos antes estaba apoyada su prometida—.Quiero una explicación...—espetó acercándose amenazadoramente al muchacho—. ¡¿Por qué tuviste una cita con Shampoo?!

Agazapada detrás de los pequeños arbustos frunció el ceño. _"¿Cita?... ¿De qué está hablando?"_ Pensó acercándose un poco más hacia Ranma, sabía que si se mantenía oculta no había forma en que Ukyo lograse verla desde la posición en que se encontraba.

—¡¿Con Shampoo?! ¿De qué estás hablando Ucchan? —preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Tendría que estar loco para tener una cita con ella... siempre está intentando embrujarme o engañarme con sus tonterías —farfulló fingiendo inocencia. _"Kuso... seguro Shampoo le dijo algo de lo que pasó ayer"_ Pensó observando con curiosidad a Ukyo y esperando que la muchacha no tuviese la idea de acercarse más hacia él, si lo hacía descubriría a Akane.

Ukyo se acercó lentamente hacia Ranma —Bruja mentirosa...—murmuró por lo bajo—. Shampoo me dijo que ayer tuvieron una cita... que habías dejado a Akane-chan sola para... ¿estabas en una cita con Akane? —preguntó fijando una inquisidora mirada en el rostro del muchacho.

—¡Je! ¿Con ese marimacho? ¿Por qué tendría una cita con esa niña boba? —rió fingiendo perfectamente indiferencia aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios. Lo único que esperaba era que Akane no se pusiera como fiera por sus palabras.

—¿Entonces podríamos tener una ci... —El fuerte sonido del silbato del profesor interrumpió las palabras de la chica.

—Oe... las clases ya van a empezar, Ucchan —espetó Ranma dichoso por primera vez en su vida de que comenzaran las clases—. Es mejor ir, ¿na? —preguntó ignorando la frustrada expresión de la muchacha de ojos azules.

—Hai —sonrió animada nuevamente _"No importa... ¡ya conseguiré una cita con él!"_ Pensó girando sus talones para luego comenzar a caminar lentamente en dirección al gimnasio.

No había avanzado mucho cuando escuchó a Ranma quejarse, al voltear vio al muchacho apoyando contra el árbol con una clara expresión de dolor dibujada en su rostro.

—Estoy bien... etto... no fue nada...solo un calambre —mintió descaradamente. _"Kuso...kawaiikune onna... no tenía que golpearme...pensé que fingiríamos... ¿quién entiende a las mujeres?" _Pensó mirando con disimulo a su prometida, que le correspondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Ukyo observando con curiosidad el rostro del muchacho.

—¡Hai! —afirmó sonriéndole, logrando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la chica que al parecer le había creído ya que reanudó su camino. Segundos después volteó, con una expresión parecida a la de un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche, habló: —Kuso... no era necesario que te pusieras violenta ... kawaiikune...—refunfuñó aún algo resentido por el fuerte y traicionero golpe que había recibido por parte de su prometida—. ¿No se supone que debíamos fingir?

—¡Si, pero tampoco tenías que fingir tanto! ¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó furiosa antes de alejarse del lugar.

"_Chikuso... nunca voy a entender a las mujeres..."_ Pensó suspirando con resignación. —Aunque ya sé como conseguir que deje de estar enojada...—sonrió de medio lado avanzando relajadamente hacia el gimnasio.

* * *

Las horas de clases siguientes le sirvieron para aplicar todas las técnicas de seducción Saotome en ella. Al parecer las miradas y sonrisas habían tenido el efecto esperando, Akane guardaba sus cosas y no se veía enfada en lo absoluto, hasta podría jurar que le había sonreído disimuladamente un par de veces.

"_¿Qué pasa conmigo? Shimatta... no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa y sonrojarme cuando él me mira de esa forma..."_ Pensó mirando con disimulo hacia el muchacho, se mantuvieron la mirada por algunos segundos hasta que ella sonrió y cerró su bolso. "Después de todo no hizo nada malo..."

Su sonrisa, además de lograr encender sus mejillas y ponerlo particularmente nervioso, logró darle el impulso necesario para comenzar a acercarse a ella. Estaba seguro que aceptaría que fueran a algún parque antes de volver a casa y ahí, alejados de todos, podrían reconciliarse tranquilamente.

La tranquilidad del muchacho se convirtió en frustración al ver a Yuka y Sayuri acercarse a Akane, al parecer esas dos se encargarían de echar por tierra sus planes.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Akane mirando de reojo a su novio. Sus amigas acababan de invitarla al cine. Instintivamente miró hacia su prometido esperanzada en que a él se le ocurriese algo para evitar la invitación de sus amigas—. Etto... yo...

—No tenemos exámenes ni deberes, Akane-chan —sonrió animada Yuka.

—Hai, además el protagonista de la película es muy guapo —comentó Sayuri con mirada soñadora.

Ella lo volvió a mirar, realmente parecía que necesitaba su ayuda para escapar y definitivamente él se la daría. Respondió a su mirada con una media sonrisa, rápidamente se acercó y sin mediar palabra tomó a Akane de la mano para luego salir con ella a toda velocidad de la escuela.

Las dos muchachas observaron perplejas como Ranma corría con su amiga como si escaparan de un enemigo peligroso.

—¿Crees que tengan problemas en el Dojo? —preguntó Yuka aún con la vista fija en la puerta del salón.

Lejos de ahí, en un solitario callejón, la pareja de prometidos más conocida de toda Nerima ajustaba cuentas de una vez por todas, buscando saciar en los labios del otro la necesidad de besarse que los había consumido durante todo el día.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Nabiki me cobra caro por aparición xp, nuevamente me salio algo largo y ¿por qué no hubo beso? Tsk no sean chismosos xp, dejen que tengan su intimidad jajaja.

En el próximo les prometo que no los dejaremos tenerla xp

Espero sus comentarios :)

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Baka: idiota

Na: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa : ¿no? ¿cierto?. Los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne.

Kuso: mierda

Hai: sí

demo: pero

Nani: qué

Oe: Oye, hey

Matte: espera

Shimatta: maldita sea, maldición

Etto: Uhm

Kawaiikune onna: fea, mujer fea

Chikuso: mierda, maldita sea


	11. Puntos débiles

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

Hola a todos, antes que todo agradezco a quienes leen mis historias. En especial a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo para regalarme sus comentarios ;).

Gracias a: Lalix, Karina, Cyn, Maia-chan, Viviana, Kyori, Vivian Alejandra, Little Kagome, Baby Sony, Caro y LiliiH

Apenas publique les responderé ;)

Se suponía que ahora me tocaba actualizar Mou Ichido, pero preferí avanzar con esta historia ;)

Dedico este vicio como regalo de Navidad a Maia ;)

* * *

_**Puntos débiles **_

—¡No! ¡Ya te lo dije antes, Ranma! —espetó decidida Akane avanzando en dirección a la sala—. Deja de fastidiarme, no es mi culpa si se te ocurrió dormirte en clases de matemáticas —añadió haciendo un significativo esfuerzo por ignorar la mirada de cachorro perdido que le estaba dedicando el muchacho.

—Oe, eres mi prometida...—afirmó, sus palabras consiguieron que la muchacha se detuviera abruptamente. Un súbito escalofrío le recorrió la espina cuando recibió la fulminante mirada de Akane.

—¿¡Y eso qué tiene que ver!? —espetó volteando para enfrentarlo—. ¡No voy a hacer tus deberes, baka! —gruñó acercándose a Ranma para tomarlo por la camisa—. Te dije que prestaras atención, pero tú no encontraste nada mejor que hacer que dormirte.

—Kuso...las clases me aburren... preferiría estar entrenando —farfulló mirándola a los ojos—. Si me enseñas podríamos pasar tiempo juntos —murmuró por lo bajo.

"_¿Quiere que le enseñe matemáticas o pasar tiempo conmigo? Shimatta ¿cómo se le ocurre decirme algo así ahora?..."_ Pensó sintiendo un intenso calor apoderarse de sus mejillas. —Está bien, pero no voy a hacer tus deberes —afirmó dejando de lado todos aquellos pensamientos bastante lejanos a estudiar con Ranma que se habían apoderado de su cabeza—, y ... lo... lo nuestro no tiene nada que ver...—pronunció en un tono apenas audible.

—¡Hija, has hecho tan feliz a tu padre! —lloriqueó Soun con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Por fin han entendido que deben trabajar juntos para poder sacar el Dojo adelante!

—Tendo-kun, estamos a un paso de que acepten su compromiso... y luego la boda —sonrió ampliamente Genma acercándose a su amigo.

—Akane-chan, me alegra tanto que te lleves bien con Ranma-kun —comentó con un dulce tono de voz Kasumi, paseando su mirada por los sonrojados rostros de los muchachos.

Estaba tan concentrada en la discusión que mantenía con Ranma que ni siquiera supo en que momento sus padres y su hermana llegaron a su lado.

"_Kuso... todo esto es su culpa ...¡qué vergüenza! ¡Baka, me las va a pagar!"._ Rápidamente decidió dejar de lado los pensamientos que sólo conseguían ponerla más nerviosa. —¡No es lo que están pensando! ¡¿Por qué querría estar comprometida con un niño fastidioso como él?! —exclamó acabando de una vez con la pequeña celebración que estaban preparando su padre y Genma.

Miró hacia su prometido que no se veía muy alegre por sus comentarios. —Etto... ¡Vamos de una vez! —espetó tomándolo por la muñeca para luego arrastrarlo velozmente hacia su habitación.

No lo soltó hasta que estuvieron en el lugar y puso seguro a la puerta.

—Oe... no tenías que fingir tanto...—farfulló con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Su expresión cambió radicalmente al ver como el rubor se había hecho presente de un momento a otro en las mejillas de la muchacha—. Así que...¿soy un niño fastidioso? —preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Ella retrocedió instintivamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta. _"Shimatta... baka, aún se acuerda de ese día". _Carraspeó levemente intentando recuperar compostura. —Fastidioso, infantil y engreído —replicó Akane dedicándole una fiera mirada.

Esbozando una traviesa sonrisa acercó un poco más su rostro al de su prometida. —¿Así te gusto, no?

Le fue imposible reprimir una pequeña y cantarina risita. —Baka...—pronunció con dulzura, usando la palabra más como un apodo cariñoso que como un insulto—. Eres muy engreído —afirmó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico—. Deja coquetearme...dijiste que querías que te ayudara con matemáticas —añadió esbozando una media sonrisa.

—¿En serio?... entonces... ¿por qué le pusiste seguro a la puerta? —preguntó provocando que las mejillas de la chica enrojecieran violentamente.

—¡Baka! Eso na... —Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios del muchacho. El beso comenzó despacio, con lentos y seductores movimientos a los que no pudo resistirse ni por un segundo, y que consiguieron hacerle olvidar cualquier objeción que tuviese.

Una de las manos de Ranma se posó en su cintura mientras la otra jugueteaba con sus cabellos acercándola más a su rostro, buscando retenerla pegada a él aunque ella no tuviese intenciones de alejarse de su lado por ningún motivo.

El calor comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo siguiendo el apasionado ritmo que le marcaba el muchacho. Su boca se movía con decisión, haciéndose cargo de la situación, guiándola hacia un mar de nuevas e increíbles sensaciones que la hacían sentir como si estuviese flotando entre las nubes.

Sus piernas se sintieron particularmente débiles cuando Ranma invadió su boca iniciando un juego más intimo. Las mariposas volvieron a cobrar vida en su estomago mientras él deslizaba lentamente su húmeda lengua en su boca, explorándola, provocándola, iniciando un seductor jugueteo en el que ni uno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Minutos después, la falta de aire los hizo separarse suavemente. Ella lo miró sonrojada, realmente Ranma sabía como robarle el aliento y dejarla anhelando sus besos.

—¿Entonces me vas a ayudar? —preguntó él fijando su mirada en sus ojos color avellana.

—Hai... me va a encantar estudiar contigo toda la tarde si es necesario —sonrió depositando un tierno beso en una de las mejillas del muchacho—. Prometo tener paciencia y no regañarte tanto...

Una hora después se juraba a si misma nunca más volver a prometer algo luego de un beso.

Él no tuvo problemas para comprender la explicación que le había dado. La discusión comenzó minutos después cuando insistió en saber para qué demonios servía todo lo que estaban estudiando.

—Kuso... no me interesa saber cuánto vale x —bufó cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, ignorando por completo la severa mirada de su prometida que se encontraba de pie junto a él.

Ella inhaló y exhaló un par de veces intentando contener sus deseos de mandarlo a volar hasta el otro extremo de Nerima. —Eso no importa... tienes que hacer los deberes... se supone que por eso te expliqué —pronunció arrastrando las palabras. Aguardó por algunos minutos una respuesta, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una suplicante mirada de Ranma.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, no voy a hacer tus deberes —advirtió mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido—. Piensa que el ejercicio es tu oponente y que x es el punto débil que debes descubrir para poder atacarlo —comentó sintiéndose repentinamente optimista ya que al parecer había logrado que el muchacho se interesase en el tema.

—¡Je! Eso siempre lo consigo... es pan comido —espetó sin ningún tipo de modestia.

—Entonces tómalo como un reto —comentó avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta, sintiendo perfectamente como el muchacho la seguía con la mirada—. Algunos de tus puntos débiles son fáciles de descubrir...—añadió con un pícaro tono de voz.

Ranma se puso rápidamente de pie, mirándola con el entrecejo levemente fruncido exclamó: —¡Eso no es ver... —La dulce sonrisa que Akane le estaba dedicando logró silenciar sus protestas y acelerar notablemente los latidos de su corazón.

Con el rostro completamente sonrojado la vio salir de la habitación mientras su cantarina risa parecía llenarlo todo.

—Kawaiikune... —pronunció dejándose caer sobre la silla. Inevitablemente sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa—. Me las va a pagar... ¡Je! También conozco sus puntos débiles... —murmuró para si mismo comenzando a trabajar de una vez en los aburridos ejercicios, apenas terminara iría a demostrarle lo bien que conocía sus puntos débiles y estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría mucho.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

¿Alguien más piensa como Ranma sobre el valor de "x" xp? Tuve que usar toda mi pedagogía para imaginar como a Ranma le gustaría saber cuanto vale x xp

La próxima palabra que utilizaré será "porno" , no se imaginen perversiones xp

Espero sus comentarios ;)

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Oe: Hey, Oye

Kuso: Mierda

Baka: Idiota

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Etto: Uhm, eh, ahm

Hai: sí

Kawaiikune: fea, algo no lindo xp


	12. Ella es una pervertida

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

Hola a todos, por fin terminé este capítulo que me salió mucho más largo de lo que tenía considerado inicialmente. La idea era publicarlo el 31 de Diciembre, pero durante las últimas semanas del 2007 me fue imposible darme el tiempo para sentarme a escribir y los primeras días de este año me han tocado bastante agitados ya que mi mamá tiene que operarse este Lunes y me ha tocado acompañarla a realizar varios trámites.

Una vez explicados los motivos de este atraso, paso a agradecerles infinitamente por la gran reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior ;). Espero que éste también sea de su agrado, muchas gracias a : **Krizue, Vivian Alejandra, Baby Sony, Lalix, Little Kagome, Karina, Haruko Hinako, Caro, Kyori, Ryames, Jore, Taker90, Viviana, Nika-chan, Cyn, Jeannette, Maia, Kariko, LiliiH y gabyhyatt.**

Le dedico este capítulo a Sakura/ Jore por el título que le di xp, jajaja nah no es por eso. Es porque a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado aún no consigo olvidar aquella conversación que tuvimos, como sé que tu memoria no es tan buena te la recuerdo xp: (a grandes rasgos fue así xp)

Freya: Ya publiqué el cap. de Mou Ichido, ahora tengo que escribir "porno"

Sakura: ¿Otra vez? O.o

Y ya dejo hasta aquí el discurso xp, espero que les guste ;)

* * *

_**Ella es una pervertida**_

La noche cubría con su oscuro manto los cielos de Nerima. Una suave brisa acababa con el silencio de ésta meciendo lentamente las hojas de los árboles, encargándose de hacer más agradable el caluroso clima.

Aquella era una noche tranquila, no habían supuestas prometidas acosando a Ranma, y en la casa reinaba el silencio. Milagro que tenía la suerte de presenciar porque toda su familia, salvo Ranma y ella, decidió ir a una feria que se inauguraba esa noche en uno de los Templos cercanos.

Con una traviesa sonrisa adornando su rostro se sentó sobre el zabuton, no podía dejar de pensar en lo fácil que había logrado sacar de combate a Ranma y sólo con una de sus sonrisas.

"_Tal vez si lo hubiese descubierto antes las cosas habrían sido distintas..."_ Pensó sonriente mientras se encargaba de encender la televisión desde el control remoto. Ni siquiera prestó atención al programa que ocupaba la programación de ese horario, su mente se encontraba aún cautivada por el recuerdo del sonrojado rostro del muchacho de ojos azules.

"_Si me quedaba un segundo más mirándolo seguro lograba convencerme de hacer todos sus deberes... se veía muy guapo... pero no es algo que esté dispuesta a decirle...su ego no necesita de más ayuda_". Con un juguetona risita dejó de lado sus pensamientos para prestar atención a la televisión; en ese preciso instante una pareja se besaba románticamente bajo la sombra de frondosos árboles de cerezo en flor.

Su rostro no tardó en adquirir la misma tonalidad que tanto le había gustado ver en las mejillas de Ranma. Recuerdos de su primera cita invadieron sus pensamientos consiguiendo que anhelara la compañía de su prometido y comenzara a pensar que tal vez debería ayudarlo con sus deberes.

—No tiene nada de malo que quiera estar con él... —murmuró casi para si misma intentando explicarse de algún modo la constante necesidad que sentía de estar a su lado—. Desde que llegó a Nerima siempre hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos... aunque antes eso no nos agradara y... ahora estamos solos...

—Entonces deberíamos aprovechar eso...

Ella reconocería esa voz bajo cualquier circunstancia, aunque debía admitir que esta vez le había sonado increíblemente varonil y seductora.

—¿Qu... qué cosa? —balbuceó observando al muchacho que en ese momento avanzaba lentamente por la sala, acercándose con paso seguro y mirándola de una forma que la hacía sentirse bastante acalorada.

Los labios de Ranma se curvaron en una provocativa media sonrisa.—¿No dijiste que estamos solos?... ¿deberíamos aprovechar nuestro tiempo a solas, no? —preguntó dedicándole una sugerente mirada—. Y para hacerlo se me ocurren un par de cosas... muy interesantes.

Con el rostro completamente sonrojado se puso de pie para luego alejarse algunos pasos de su prometido.—Yo... etto... Ra... Ranma... no podemos... nos... nosotros no...

Con un par de largas zancadas se encargó de acabar con la escasa distancia que Akane había puesto entre los dos —¿No podemos qué? —preguntó tomándola de un rápido movimiento por la cintura para luego acercarla a su pecho.

Akane subió el rostro para mirarlo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido; pretendía reclamarle por su atrevimiento, pero al notar que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo se sintió un poco aturdida y sin muchos deseos de protestar.

Tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para poder ignorar los tentadores labios de su prometido que parecían atraerla como un imán al metal.

—Ha... hacer...lo... lo que estás pensando... hentai —tartamudeó colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho. Empujando suavemente intentó separarse de él, pero lo único que consiguió en respuesta fue que Ranma la acercará más hacia su cuerpo, haciendo más íntimo su abrazo.

—¿Hentai? —preguntó inclinando levemente el rostro para acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de Akane—. Aún no hemos hecho nada pervertido... —susurró subiendo una de sus manos por la espalda de su prometida, finalmente se detuvo cuando ésta se posicionó delicadamente en su nuca—. Además eres mi prometida —afirmó mordisqueando tentadoramente su labio inferior.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su camisa, se sujetó como si temiera no poder sostenerse por cuenta propia si Ranma la soltara.

Todo su cuerpo era recorrido por placenteras sensaciones que iban a la par de las leves caricias que él le entregaba. —Eso no... no tiene nada que ver —protestó débilmente cuando Ranma separó levemente sus labios de los suyos. Aquella pequeña distancia no servía demasiado para disminuir su creciente deseo de caer en la tentación que era su boca. Su cálido aliento parecía invitarla a olvidarse de todo lo demás y dejarse llevar.

—Akane... ¿no quieres que te bese? —preguntó Ranma mirando con especial intensidad los labios de la chica.

—No es eso... eso que pueden llegar en... —Las palabras se desvanecieron en su garganta cuando su mirada se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Ranma.

—Eso no importa, eres mi prometida y voy a besarte todas las veces que quiera... como ahora... —afirmó con decisión, arqueando levemente su espalda para luego comenzar a acercar lentamente sus rostros.

Ella cerró los ojos completamente entregada, anhelado con desesperación aquel beso.—Ranma... —suspiró con la voz cargada de deseo.

—Akane...

—¡Akane!

Repentinamente la seductora y masculina voz de Ranma cambió por una femenina y que además sonaba bastante burlesca.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color carmín cuando al abrir los ojos descubrió que seguía sentada frente al televisor. Algo turbada movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados buscando algún indicio que le indicara que realmente Ranma había estado ahí.

Su búsqueda fue en vano, la única persona que estaba en la sala era Nabiki y se veía bastante divertida con toda la situación.

"_¿Entonces todo fue un sueño? Pero parecía tan real...". _Pensó volteando el rostro hacia otro lado, esperando que su hermana no notara el intenso rubor en sus mejillas y su evidente estado de confusión. _ "¡No puede ser verdad!... ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Shimatta! ¿Cómo pude tener ese tipo de sueños con él? Me estoy volviendo una pervertida por su culpa..."_. Su debate mental quedó interrumpido cuando una idea que le congeló la sangre se adueñó de todos sus pensamientos: _"¡Maldición! ¿Y si Nabiki me escuchó decir algo? ¡Qué vergüenza! Seguro se lo contaría a todo el mundo..."_

—Estás muy roja, Akane, ¿tienes fiebre o sólo estabas pensando en Ranma-kun? —preguntó Nabiki fingiendo inocencia.

—¡Nabiki! Yo... yo no sé de qué hablas —protestó Akane, tratando de no prestar atención a la inquisidora mirada de la muchacha que ahora estaba sentada frente suyo—. Pensé que todos se habían ido al Templo —añadió intentando desviar el tema de conversación ya que no se le ocurría ni una excusa coherente para explicar el insistente rubor que parecía no querer abandonar sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes, hermanita —respondió Nabiki, una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Al llegar a la sala se había encontrado a su hermana menor con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas algo sonrojadas y los labios levemente separados como si estuviese esperando que alguien la besara. Apostaría, y estaba segura que ganaría, que ese alguien sólo podía ser Ranma—. Quedé en ir un poco más tarde con mis amigas —comentó girando levemente el rostro para fijar su mirada en la pantalla de televisión—. Pensé que tardarías más enseñándole matemáticas a Ranma-kun...

Akane tuvo que reprimir una traviesa sonrisa al recordar lo sucedido en su habitación. —Sólo le expliqué un par de cosas, no es mi culpa si no quiso prestar atención a las clases —comentó fingiendo fastidio a la perfección.

Un leve suspiró de alivio escapó de su garganta al notar que Nabiki parecía estar más interesada en la película que en su conversación. Sin embargo su estado de calma comenzó a tambalear cuando sintió la inquisidora mirada de su hermana, nuevamente sobre ella.

—¿Na... nani? —balbuceó comenzando a pensar que lo mejor que podría haber hecho era mantenerse callada.

—¿Le enseñaste cosas muy interesantes, no? —preguntó Nabiki con una pícara sonrisa.

El rostro de Akane pasó por varias tonalidades, adoptando finalmente un intenso color carmín. —¡Onee-chan! —protestó golpeando suavemente la mesa con uno de sus puños—. ¡Deja de insinuar cosas! Entre... entre... Ra...Ranma y yo... ¡Entre Ranma y yo no hay nada! —exclamó fingiéndose ofendida.

—¿Las matemáticas no son interesantes? ¿de qué otra cosa podría estar hablando? —inquirió observando con autentica diversión como el rostro de Akane delataba claramente que había logrado hacerla pensar mal con su pequeña insinuación.

La muchacha de cabellos azules fulminó con la mirada a su hermana. —¿No deberías irte ya? —masculló prometiéndose a si misma mantener la boca cerrada para no volver a caer en uno de los juegos de Nabiki.

—Hai —afirmó complacida, esa conversación realmente había sido muy divertida y reveladora. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de salir de la sala, volteó para dirigirse nuevamente a Akane: —No sabía que te gustaban tanto las películas románticas...

—No hay nada mejor que ver —refunfuñó Akane, jamás admitiría frente a ella que aquella película le estaba resultando especialmente interesante.

—Vaya...—comentó llamando la atención de la otra muchacha que giró levemente el rostro para observarla—, estaba segura que la veías porque te agradaba imaginar que los que hacen esas cosas —espetó indicando la pantalla, en ese instante los protagonistas de la historia se besaban con intensa pasión— son tú y tu prometido... pero veo que me equivoqué... ¿o no?

—¡Nabiki! —protestó inútilmente, ya que entre risas su hermana se había retirado de la sala para luego salir de la casa—. Shimatta, ¿y si Nabiki ya se dio cuenta de todo? —murmuró para si misma llena de aprensión—. No es posible, si ella lo supiera todos se hubiesen enterado hace mucho tiempo... —añadió intentando relajarse. Estaba segura que si Nabiki tuviera la certeza que entre Ranma y ella pasaba algo, todo Nerima se enteraría en el menor tiempo posible.

Más tranquila volvió a prestarle atención a la película _"Tenía razón en algo... realmente me gustaría estar haciendo con Ranma lo mismo que los protagonistas de esa historia..."_ Un suave suspiró escapó de sus labios, si las escenas seguían igual de apasionadas acabaría cediendo a la tentación y subiría a su habitación para besar de la misma forma a su prometido.

* * *

Media hora después, el muchacho de la trenza bajaba las escaleras con una clara mueca de fastidio dibujada en el rostro.

"_¡Chikuso! Estúpidos ejercicios... estúpidas matemáticas. ¡Shimatta! No pensé que tardaría tanto... niña boba, nada le costaba ayudarme" _Pensó frunciendo el ceño al recordar que ni una de sus tácticas había resultado para lograr convencer a Akane de ayudarlo a terminar con sus deberes.

Acelerando el paso continuó con su camino hasta llegar rápidamente a la planta baja. De inmediato, el extraño silencio que reinaba en la casa llamó notablemente su atención.

"_¿Dónde se fueron todos? Ya comienza a anochecer... es raro que todo esté tan tranquilo"_ Meditó avanzando hacia la cocina, Kasumi y su madre solían preparar la cena a esa hora.

Al no encontrar a nadie en el lugar, avanzó hacia la sala guiado por la excesivamente cursi y melosa música que había comenzando a sonar repentinamente y que estaba seguro provenía del televisor.

Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, Akane estaba en la sala mirando televisión, ese era el momento perfecto para atacar todos sus puntos débiles, y hacerla pagar por haberlo dejado tan idiotizado luego de su último encuentro que en lo único que conseguía pensar era en su preciosa sonrisa.

Ella estaba completamente concentrada en lo que veía, se acercaba el final y necesitaba saber qué ocurriría con los protagonistas de la historia que en ese momento tenían una acalorada discusión. A esas alturas comenzaba a pensar que aquella pareja tenía muchas similitudes con ella y Ranma.

La embobada sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareció por completo, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de desagrado, cuando alguien encendió la luz de sala.

Volteó el rostro para fulminar con la mirada a quien estaba segura era el responsable de aquella distracción.

—Si estás buscando a los demás pierdes tu tiempo —farfulló volteando nuevamente el rostro—, se fueron todos al templo y no sé a qué hora volverán —informó rápidamente para luego concentrar toda su atención en la película.

El entrecejo del muchacho se frunció levemente, ni siquiera le había prestado atención y todo por una tonta película. ¿Sería posible que su encanto seductor estuviese fallando con su prometida esa día?

"_¡Je! Eso no es posible...si me lo propongo puedo hacer que se olvide de esa tonta película en menos de un minuto...¡Y voy a lograrlo!"_ Pensó recuperando con creces la absoluta confianza en su poder de seducción.

—Entonces...¿estamos solos, no? —preguntó sentándose al lado de Akane. Sus labios se curvaron en una triunfal sonrisa cuando notó el leve rubor que coloreaba las mejillas de su novia—. ¿Deberíamos aprovechar nuestro tiempo a solas, no crees? —preguntó cerca de su oído con un enronquecido tono de voz.

Las mejillas de Akane se tiñeron en menos de un segundo de un intenso color carmín. _"¿Y si pasa lo mismo que en mi sueño? ¡Shimatta! Yo... yo...¡Iie! ¡No... no podemos!"_ Pensó alejándose algunos centímetros de Ranma, convertida en una bola de nervios.

—Yo... etto Ra... Ranma... no...¡no podemos! —balbuceó con la voz temblorosa—. A...además pueden volver en cualquier momento...—murmuró intentando ignorar la penetrante mirada de su prometido—. ¡Y estoy viendo la película! —agregó logrando recuperar su seguridad e ignorar, al menos en apariencia, la tentación que tenía a su lado.

—¿La película? —preguntó claramente ofendido, su rostro se asemejaba al de un niño al que le han quitado un dulce y está a punto de hacer un berrinche. _"¿Qué puede tener de interesante esa estúpida película?"_ Se preguntó mirando de reojo hacia el monitor, arqueó levemente una ceja al notar que toda la atención de Akane estaba centrada en una pareja que discutía, al parecer, por celos—. ¿Te parece más divertido ver una tonta discusión que aprovechar nuestro tiempo a solas? —preguntó mirando con el ceño completamente fruncido a la muchacha—. Oe... Akane...—murmuró en una infantil queja, buscando conseguir la atención que su prometida se negaba a entregarle.

—¿Nani? —preguntó ella con la vista fija en la pantalla y las mejillas bastante sonrosadas.

Dejó de observar a la muchacha para volver a mirar la película, al instante comprendió el motivo de su sonrojo. La pareja finalmente había dejado de discutir para comenzar a besarse apasionadamente, aunque no podía asegurar que el asunto acabaría bien, ya que la mujer se revolvía inquieta entre los brazos del hombre.

"_¡Lo tengo! Si logro hacerla enojar se olvidara por completo del asunto...¡Je! Y si se pone como una fiera creo que ya sé cual es la mejor forma de calmarla..."._ Pensó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, el hombre había levantado algunos centímetros del piso a su pareja y ella rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura.

Una súbita sensación de ardor recorrió todo su cuerpo al imaginarse en una situación así con su prometida. _"¡Kuso! No... no puedo pensar en esas cosas ahora... ¡Shimatta, no soy un pervertido! ¡Baka, deja de imaginar esas cosas!"_ Se regañó a si mismo mientras apretaba los parpados y movía bruscamente su cabeza, buscando erradicar de su mente las sugerentes imágenes de él y Akane besándose de la misma forma en el Dojo.

Luego de un par de minutos consiguió su objetivo. Sonriente notó que la película cada vez se ponía más candente, algo perfecto para conseguir lo que deseaba. —No sabía que te gustara ver películas porno —comentó cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza—, y luego dices que yo soy el pervertido...hentai...—espetó pronunciando con especial énfasis la última palabra.

La burlesca sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del muchacho logró hacerla olvidar las agradables imágenes de ellos dos que se paseaban por sus pensamientos. —¡Baka! ¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó propinándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago.

—Siempre tan delicada... —refunfuñó con un hilo de voz, llevando su mano hacia la zona afectada, esperando recuperar lo antes posible el aire que había perdido producto de la delicada 'caricia' de su dulce prometida—...kawaiikune onna... era una broma...

—¡Cómo sea! —protestó correspondiendo ampliamente la ceñuda mirada del muchacho—. No estoy viendo algo porno... es una película romántica, baka —afirmó volteando el rostro, evadiendo la mirada de Ranma. Sabía que si seguía observando su cautivante mirada azul acabaría olvidando su enfado.

Curiosidad e incomprensión se dibujaron en las facciones del joven artista marcial. Si le daban un par de días, él era capaz de comprender a la perfección hasta las más complicadas técnicas de combate, incluso podía mejorarlas. Pero estaba seguro que nunca conseguiría entender a las mujeres. —¿Romántico? ¿Qué tiene de romántico que un tipo te robe un beso cuando se supone están discutiendo?

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una tímida mirada de su sonrojada prometida. _"¿Entonces eso significa que a ella le gustaría que hiciera algo así?...¡Je! No creo que se moleste si pruebo cuánto le gustaría..."._ Pensó sonriendo de medio lado. Si a ella le parecía romántico que él la hiciera callar a punta de besos cada vez que discutieran, estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo y completamente seguro que lo disfrutaría mucho.

Un leve gritito escapó de su garganta cuando de un momento a otro y gracias a un rápido movimiento, Ranma la jaló hacia su cuerpo logrando sentarla sobre su regazo.

—¡Ba...baka! ¿Qué...qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —protestó sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada por la cercanía de su prometido.

—¿Te gustaría que te robara un beso ahora? —preguntó fijando una intensa mirada en el sonrojado rostro de Akane—. ¿Sería romántico o tenemos que pelear como la pareja de la película? —preguntó rodeándola con sus brazos para luego acercarla suavemente hacia su torso.

Instintivamente posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Ranma. —Hai...—suspiró seducida por su cercanía y su penetrante mirada que parecía despertar miles de mariposas en su estomago, las que revoloteaban de forma incesante en éste liberando una cálida sensación que recorría su cuerpo una y otra vez cada vez que él estaba cerca—. ¡Iie! ¿Y si alguien nos ve? —preguntó logrando que el muchacho detuviera su avance a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—¡Kuso! No hay nadie en la casa ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?—farfulló alejando nuevamente sus rostros—. Si no quieres besarme, tú te lo pier...

Los labios de Akane atraparon los suyos en un apasionado beso que logró acabar con sus quejas y hacerlo olvidar todo lo que los rodeaba. De inmediato se dejó arrastrar por la dulce tentación de sus besos correspondiendo a cada uno de sus avances, seduciéndola con lánguidas caricias, saboreando y explorando sus labios una y otra vez como si deseara grabar para siempre en sus sentidos su dulce sabor.

Despacio la acercó más hacia su torso mientras separaba levemente sus labios, permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Oportunidad que ella aprovechó gustosa, deseando dejarse envolver una vez más por el embriagante sabor de su húmeda boca.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a un desbocado ritmo cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un delicioso jugueteo que acabó con su cordura y despertó en su interior nuevas sensaciones que aumentaban su intensidad a medida que los besos se hacían más íntimos y apasionados.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente mientras la pareja buscaba saciar beso a beso la imperiosa necesidad de estar juntos.

Con una embobada sonrisa, Ranma separó sus labios de los de su prometida. —Se supone que yo debía robarte un beso...

—No se me ocurrió mejor forma de hacerte callar —respondió Akane sonriendo traviesamente—. Si quieres podemos comenzar otra discusión para que tú me robes un beso...

—No es mala idea, ade... —Unos extraños gemidos provenientes de la televisión interrumpieron las palabras del joven.

Lentamente la pareja volteó el rostro hacia la pantalla descubriendo que los protagonistas de la película habían dejado de lado los besos para pasar a un nivel considerablemente más íntimo.

—¡No mires! —exclamó Akane furiosamente sonrojada. Con increíble rapidez se apartó de Ranma, para luego empujar sin mucha delicadeza al muchacho logrando enviarlo hacia el otro extremo de la sala y que su rostro diera de lleno contra una de las paredes.

"_¡Kuso! ¿¡Dónde está el maldito control remoto!?"_ Pensó maldiciendo una y otra vez a los encargados de programación de la televisora que habían decidido transmitir una película con escenas de sexo justo en ese momento.

Luego de una corta búsqueda encontró el anhelado objeto a escasos centímetros de ella, rápidamente lo tomó y apagó la televisión. Las carcajadas de su prometido la hicieron voltear el rostro para dirigirle una ceñuda mirada.

—¿Qué te da tanta risa? —preguntó poniéndose bruscamente de pie—. ¡Yo no sabía que...que llegarían a e...eso! —exclamó pronunciando bastante avergonzada las últimas palabras. Ranma parecía muy divertido con toda la situación y eso comenzaba a enfurecerla considerablemente.

Él se acercó lentamente a su prometida. —No te preocupes, Akane —pronunció apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, intentando fingir una seriedad que no resultaba muy convincente debido al travieso brillo que se había adueñado de su mirada—. Siempre he sabido que eres una pervertida —agregó sacándole la lengua.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar las palabras de Ranma, si lo que él buscaba era hacerla enfadar, definitivamente había tenido éxito. —Baka —masculló fulminando con la mirada al muchacho que seguía riendo divertido, aunque ahora a una distancia considerable de ella—. ¡Ranma no baka! ¡Me las vas a pagar! —rugió lanzándose hacia él, intentando propinarle un fuerte puñetazo.

Con un rápido movimiento logró evadir el golpe. —Sólo si consigues atraparme—espetó burlesco sacándole nuevamente la lengua—. ¡Hentai! —rió divertido escapando de la muchacha, esquivando hábilmente los golpes que ésta intentaba darle.

Las risas y gritos de batalla provenientes de la casa pasaron desapercibidos para la figura que sonreía satisfecha, oculta entre las sombras de los árboles, mirando una pequeña cámara fotográfica. Por fin había cumplido su misión...

* * *

_**Notas finales**_

Este debe ser uno de los capítulos en que más me reí mientras lo escribía, avergonzar a Akane, primero con Nabiki y luego con Ranma fue muy gracioso, sobre todo la intervención de Nabiki, ella simplemente rules

Sobre la película que estaba viendo Akane, en realidad no era una porno xp, pero si tenía escenas de sexo, y creo que eso es lo único que necesitaba Ranma para encontrar un motivo para molestar por el resto de su vida a la chica xp.

Con respecto a la última parte del capítulo, los dejo con la duda ;), ya verán lo que pasará en el próximo y no les adelanto la palabra que usaré porque sería darles muchas pistas jeje

Espero sus comentarios :) , si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco por leer mi historia y ya que están aquí abajo ¿por qué no presionar Go para hacer feliz a esta autora con sus comentarios ;)?

Besos a todos

Freya

**Palabras en japonés**

Zabuton: pequeño cojín que utilizan los japoneses para sentarse

Etto: Uhm

Hentai: pervertido (a)

Shimatta: maldición, maldita sea, rayos

Nani?: ¿qué?

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Hai: sí

Chikuso: Mierda

Iie: No

Kuso: Mierda

Oe: Hey, oye

Baka: Idiota

Kawaiikune onna: Fea, mujer fea


	13. Negocios

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

_¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no? Antes que todo mis sinceras disculpas a todas las personas que esperaban actualizaciones más periódicas pero me ha sido imposible tener el tiempo para sentarme a escribir. ¿Creen que me fui de vacaciones?_

_Nah xp, ojalá. Desde que se operó mi mamá (el día después de mi ultima actualización) me ha tocado ser enfermera y dueña de casa a tiempo completo. Para que vean como ha sido mi suerte xp, luego de la operación de mi mami (que fue todo un éxito y gracias a todos los que preguntaron y nos desearon buena suerte ;) ) se operó mi abuelo dos veces, como verán más de un mes de Freya de enfermera a tiempo completo xp._

_En fin dejemos de lado mi penosa existencia xp. Muchas gracias a n1ka-chan, Lalix, Viviana, Vivian Alejandra, Karina, Shey, Kyori, Cyn, Caro, Taker90, Erika, Baby Sony, Jore, little Kagome, Haruka-chan, AnamiMundiDita, miciel, LilyEvans777, CaritoAC, __Katherinesaotometendo._

_En breve comenzaré a responder sus reviews :)_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Cyn por darme el regalo más lindo que he recibido en mucho tiempo para mi cumpleaños ;) _

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Negocios**_

Su mirada se posó en la corta cabellera azulada de la chica que caminaba delante suyo negándose a dirigirle una sola palabra o a cruzar miradas por un instante. —Oe, Akane —farfulló en un nuevo intento por llamar la atención de su prometida, obteniendo como única respuesta que ésta acelerara el paso y entrara rápidamente a la casa.

—Kuso —murmuró por lo bajo frunciendo el entrecejo. A grandes zancadas siguió el mismo camino que la chica hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

"_Shimatta. ¿Quién demonios entiende a las mujeres? Ya le he repetido varias veces que lo de ayer sólo fue una broma... niña boba"_. Pensó frustrado dejando escapar un leve bufido.

Molestar a Akane la noche anterior había sido realmente divertido, incluso llegó a considerar aquella situación como un verdadero pago por todas las veces que ella lo acusó injustamente de ser un pervertido.

Burlarse e insistir con el 'pervertida' le significó que su novia se encargara de perseguirlo, armada con su odioso mazo, por todo el jardín hasta que finalmente acabaron sobre el tejado.

Los labios de Ranma se curvaron en una media sonrisa al recordar lo ocurrido. Cuando estaba seguro que tenía la situación bajo control, ella le dedicó una fiera mirada que lo hizo olvidar por completo las intenciones de la chica y el odioso mazo que parecía estar cada vez a menor distancia.

Fue como si la mirada de Akane se hubiese convertido en una verdadera telaraña que logró atrapar todos sus sentidos y pensamientos. En lo único que conseguía pensar en ese momento era en la cautivante danza de sus cabellos mecidos por la suave brisa nocturna, en su semblante agitado producto de la persecución que los había llevado hasta ese lugar y finalmente en su mirada.

Esa mirada decidida y desafiante que lograba que perdiera la concentración y bajara la guardia sin ser realmente consciente de aquello. Sólo logró salir de ese estado cuando se encontraba surcando el estrellado cielo de la ciudad gracias a un certero golpe propinado por su prometida.

El sonido de unas pisadas, subiendo a considerable velocidad los peldaños de la escalera, provocó que dejara de lado sus pensamientos sobre lo increíblemente sexy que se veía Akane la noche anterior, y volviera a recordar que debía conseguir aclarar las cosas con la obstinada muchacha a cualquier precio.

—Kawaiikune onna... —masculló entre dientes, avanzando hacia la escalera.

Estaba casi seguro que ella no lo había escuchado, sin embargo, toda su seguridad se esfumó como agua entre los dedos cuando la vio detenerse algunos peldaños más arriba.

Casi por instinto retrocedió un par de pasos y se puso en guardia. —¿Ya se te quitó el berrinche? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa.

Ni siquiera habían pasado un par de segundos cuando comenzó a creer, por la mirada fulminante que su novia le estaba dedicando, que tal vez no había escogido las palabras adecuadas.

Una parte de ella exigía a gritos que acabara con la pequeña distancia que había entre los dos y le diera el par de golpes que se merecía por ser un idiota desconsiderado. La otra continuaba creyendo que la mejor forma de hacerle pagar su falta de sensibilidad era seguir sin prestarle atención, aunque Ranma se empeñase en acabar con su fuerza de voluntad con su molesta insistencia.

—¡Baka! ¿Por qué no vas donde Ukyo y sigues conversando con ella hasta que se te dé la regalada gana? —refunfuñó sin poder contener más sus celos—. Estúpido insensible... nunca entiendes nada —bufó volteando para retomar su camino a toda velocidad hacia su habitación.

—¿Ucchan? —murmuró para sí mismo el muchacho de ojos azules observando como su prometida se alejaba, dejándolo sin entender ni una palabra.

"_¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Ucchan en esto? ¿No estaba enojada por lo de anoche? ¡Chikuso! ¡Quién entiende a las mujeres!"._ Pensó sin perder de vista ni uno de los movimientos de la jovencita.

—Si no está enojada por lo anoche, entonces ella está... —murmuró por lo bajo mientras una pequeña y triunfal sonrisa comenzaba a iluminar su rostro—. ¡Matte, Akane! —exclamó siguiendo a la muchacha, manteniendo aquella sonrisa que parecía coronar su triunfante expresión.

"_¡Je! De haber sabido que estaba así por celos, hubiese podido solucionar todo mucho antes... pero ahora que lo sé estoy seguro que podré convencerla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"._ Sonrió de medio lado recordando como había comenzando todo.

Aquella mañana su despertar no había sido muy distinto a lo habitual en la época en que aún no habían declarado sus sentimientos. Pero esta vez, además del agua fría, Akane dejó caer sin ningún tipo de delicadeza el balde sobre su cabeza.

Esa fue, sin lugar a dudas, la primera señal que lo hizo pensar que tal vez ella seguía un poco enojada por lo de la noche anterior. Su sospecha se confirmó cuando al bajar a desayunar descubrió que su prometida ya había salido en dirección a la escuela.

Durante toda la mañana no consiguió acercarse a ella. Akane no se había separado de sus amigas ni por un instante; además las miradas fulminantes que ella le dedicaba de vez en cuando, no eran precisamente una motivación para acercarse sin pensar en que lo más seguro sería que acabara nuevamente surcando los cielos de Nerima a la menor provocación.

A la hora del receso pensó que era la mejor oportunidad para acercarse ella; ya no se veía tan enfadada, incluso podría asegurar que le pareció percibir por un algunos segundos una leve sonrisa en los labios de la muchacha.

Era el momento ideal, Yuka y Sayuri por fin habían dejado sola a Akane; disimuladamente comenzó a acercarse, pero cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos de cumplir su objetivo fue interceptado por Ukyo. Como siempre, lo invitó a probar algunos okonomiyakis preparados especialmente para él. Si no aceptaba su invitación, Ukyo podría haber sospechado algo; nunca había sido muy bueno para mentir o inventar excusas y en ese momento la única que se le ocurría era decirle que prefería comer con Akane.

Así que no tuvo otra opción que seguir a Ukyo; de todos modos aunque se hubiese negado, el aura de su prometida en modalidad 'matar a Ranma' no le provocaba precisamente deseos de acercarse.

En ese momento pensó que se había equivocado y que la chica seguía enfurecida por su pelea de la noche anterior; ahora que conocía los motivos de su enojo, no podía dejar de sonreír socarronamente ante lo fácil que su fierecilla se ponía celosa.

La sonrisa no le duró demasiado, el fuerte golpe de la puerta azotando contra su rostro lo hizo volver bruscamente a la realidad.

—¡Kuso! —exclamó irrumpiendo abruptamente a la habitación—. ¿No te enseñaron que cerrarle la puerta en la cara a alguien es de mala educación? —preguntó acercándose a la muchacha con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

—¡No! ¡¿Y a ti tampoco te enseñaron que es de mala educación entrar de esta forma al cuarto de una chica?! —gruñó dedicándole una retadora mirada—. No sabía que volverías tan pronto a casa, estaba segura que estarías toda la tarde comiendo okonomiyakis —añadió arrastrando las palabras.

El enojo que sentía por el golpe pareció esfumarse con las palabras de su novia. —Tienes razón, tal vez vaya a verla dentro de un rato —espetó completamente relajado, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó Akane lanzándose enfurecida hacia el muchacho, intentando conectarle un fuerte puñetazo directo en la quijada.

Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles; con gran agilidad esquivó cada uno de sus golpes, y antes que pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba pasando ya la tenía completamente atrapada entre sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame! —ordenó moviéndose bruscamente, intentado liberarse aunque la cercanía de su novio comenzaba a agradarle demasiado sin importar que aún siguiera molesta con él.

—No quiero —pronunció dedicándole una seductora sonrisa mientras inclinaba un poco el rostro para acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de su novia—. Niña boba, no deberías ponerte celosa... sabes que eres la única...

—Yo... yo... no estoy celosa —balbuceó con dificultad. Poco a poco su resistencia comenzaba a ceder mientras se dejaba llevar por aquellas embriagantes sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que sus labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos—. A... además estoy molesta por lo de anoche... —añadió haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar los deseos que sentía de besarlo apasionadamente aprovechando la privacidad de su cuarto.

—¿No? —preguntó bastante divertido por el sonrojo que había provocado en Akane al mantener la mirada fija en su rostro.

—¡Claro que no! —mintió separándose de su prometido para alejarse a una distancia considerable de él—. Y ya...¡ya deja de hacer eso! —exclamó mirando desaprobatoriamente al chico que no dejaba de sonreírle con picardía.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia, avanzando lentamente hacia la chica que continuó retrocediendo hasta que finalmente chocó contra su escritorio.

—Sabes muy bien lo que intentas hacer mirándome de esa forma —protestó evadiendo aquellos ojos azules que la hacían bajar la guardia con increíble rapidez.

—Nada malo —afirmó Ranma tomando suavemente el mentón de Akane, logrando atrapar una vez más la mirada de la chica—. No tienes que ponerte celosa... no podía decirle a Ucchan que quería estar contigo, acordamos ocultar nuestra relación por algún tiempo ¿lo olvidaste?

—Pudiste inventar alguna excusa —Insistió sin poder controlar sus celos que no dejaban de recordarle que Ranma había pasado bastante tiempo junto a Ukyo.

Éstos quedaron de lado cuando escuchó la risa de su prometido—. ¡Deja de reírte! ¡No estaba tan celosa! Y sigo molesta por lo de pervertida —protestó infantilmente.

Con uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de la chica acortando la pequeña distancia que los separaba. —No hablas en serio, ¿no? —preguntó haciendo gala de su mejor expresión de niño inocente—. Me mandaste de un golpe al otro lado de la ciudad y esta mañana tampoco fuiste muy delicada que digamos al despertarme... —protestó suavemente, dejando que su aliento acariciara los tentadores labios de Akane—. ¿Por qué no dejas de estar enfada y seguimos en lo que estábamos anoche?

Tenía que admitirlo; su mirada y su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo comenzaban a hacerla pensar que tal vez ya no debería estar molesta por algo que había pasado el día anterior. —Si te refieres a lo de hacerme callar a besos, creo que... —Repentinamente Akane interrumpió sus palabras, cuando al posar su mano sobre su escritorio notó un extraño objeto sobre éste. Suavemente se separó de su prometido para luego tomar el sobre—. ¿Tú dejaste esto para mí? —preguntó mirando al chico que se veía bastante frustrado por su repentino cambio de tema.

—No —refunfuñó maldiciendo tanto al sobre como a la persona que lo había puesto ahí. Akane se veía más interesada en abrirlo y revisar su contenido que en hacer las paces.

_"Kuso... ¿por qué tenía que ver ese estúpido sobre justo ahora? ¡Je! Algo así jamás podrá derrotar a Ranma Saotome"_ Pensó dispuesto a volver a utilizar todo su poder de seducción para hacer definitivamente las paces con su prometida. Sin embargo todas sus intenciones quedaron en nada cuando una furiosa Akane colocó delante de su rostro una foto donde ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó alterada—. ¡Por qué tenias que insistir en... en lo de anoche! —agregó bastante ruborizada.

—¡Tampoco te resististe mucho que digamos! —respondió Ranma frunciendo por completo el entrecejo, olvidándose del todo de las implicancias que podría tener el hecho que alguien los hubiese fotografiado.

En ese minuto en lo único que parecía pensar era que Akane lo estaba culpando por algo de lo que él no era del todo culpable.

—¡Pero yo no empe... —Una suave carraspeó proveniente desde la ahora abierta puerta de la habitación atrajo la atención de la pareja y logró callar cualquier protesta que Akane desease emitir.

—Akane, no deberías culpar a Ranma-kun —afirmó Nabiki apoyada en el umbral de la puerta—. Por la forma en que tus manos tenían sujetos sus cabellos... parecía que realmente lo estabas disfrutando, ¿no? —añadió con una mordaz sonrisa.

—¡Na...Nabiki! ¡No es tu asunto! ¿¡Estuviste espiándonos hasta que tomaste estas fotos!? —exclamó Akane dirigiendo una resentida mirada hacia su hermana.

—¿Esperabas algo menos de ella? —refunfuñó Ranma, pensando que era bastante probable que en algunos minutos toda su familia estuviera celebrando su boda con Akane.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría algo así? —preguntó Nabiki con fingido pesar—. Siempre es útil tener a alguien que te deba un par de favores... ¿Sasuke-kun es un excelente espía, no creen?

—¡Kuso! Voy a matar a ese enano entrometido —masculló Ranma comenzando a avanzar rápidamente hacia la salida; apenas había dado algunos pasos cuando sintió que Akane lo jalaba bruscamente de la trenza para detenerlo.

—Espera un segundo, ni creas que vas a dejarme sola en esto —masculló Akane mirando de reojo a su divertida hermana—. Supongo que vas a pedirnos dinero, ¿cuánto nos va a costar que no le cuentes a todo Nerima? —espetó fulminándola con la mirada

—¿Dinero? —preguntó con un tono de voz que denotaba que estaba evaluando cuánto debía cobrarles—. Podría cobrarles por la copias... pero no voy a hacerlo —añadió observando divertida a la perpleja pareja—. Necesito que me prestes a Ranma-kun... para un pequeño negocio.

Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espina, estaba seguro que el negocio de Nabiki le traería más de un problema.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado ;), personalmente me encanta lo rápido que Ranma y Akane pasan del romance a la pelea xp; los dejo con la duda sobre el negocio que doña Nabiki quiere hacer con Ranma xp

Como siempre espero sus comentarios ;)

Besos, a todos y nos vemos pronto

Freya

* * *

**Palabras en japonés**

Oe: Hey, oye

Kuso: Mierda

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos

Kawaiikune onna: mujer fea

Baka: Idiota, estupido

Chikuso: Mierda

Matte: espera


	14. Yo soy más apuesto

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Akai to Aoi **_

_**por **_

_**Freya**_

_No, no están alucinando, he retomado esta historia luego de mucho tiempo jaja, bueno en realidad nunca la abandoné, sólo estaba concentrada en Marido & Mujer en la que estuvimos trabajando sin parar durante más de dos años. Aprovecho el momento para darle las gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews en esa historia y no han dejado algún medio de contacto para poder responderles :). _

_También aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que durante esta larga ausencia han continuado leyendo esta historia y dejando sus comentarios, también a los que la han vuelto a leer jaja._

_Sin más los dejo con la continuación, espero les guste._

* * *

_**Yo soy más apuesto...**_

—Baka, insensible —masculló entre dientes presionando con fuerza la pequeña mancuerna que sostenía en su mano derecha—. ¿Cómo puede tomarse el asunto tan a la ligera? Actúa como si no conociera a Nabiki —pronunció mientras reanudaba sus ejercicios subiendo y bajando el antebrazo rítmicamente—. Pero que no se le ocurra venir a quejarse cuando ella se aproveche de la situación, porque no pienso prestarle atención —farfulló deteniéndose nuevamente al escuchar las voces de su hermana y su novio, que al parecer mantenían una pequeña conversación en el pasillo.

Sigilosamente se acercó hasta la puerta y se dispuso a escuchar:

—¿Estás listo, Ranma-kun? Ya tengo todo preparado en el Dojo —escuchó decir a Nabiki con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que la situación le parecía muy divertida—. ¿No te irás a arrepentir, no?

—Cla... ¡Claro que no! Un Saotome no se retracta cuando da su palabra. No soy un cobarde —Sus palabras la hicieron fruncir inmediatamente el ceño.

Ranma se estaba tomando el asunto como un desafío y ella no entendía cómo después de todas las veces que Nabiki lo había engañado, aún aceptaba hacer negocios con ella.

—Baka, no debiste aceptar tan rápido —murmuró con un deje de preocupación en su tono de voz.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus voces alejarse escaleras abajo, comenzó a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

Flash back

—Supongo que vas a pedirnos dinero... ¿Cuánto nos va a costar que no le cuentes a todo Nerima? —preguntó Akane fulminando con la mirada a Nabiki.

— ¿Dinero? —preguntó con un tono de voz que denotaba que estaba evaluando cuánto debía cobrarles—. Podría cobrarles por la copias... pero no voy a hacerlo —añadió observando divertida a la perpleja pareja—. Necesito que me prestes a Ranma-kun... para un pequeño negocio.

De reojo observó a Ranma; sus facciones tensas y la extraña palidez de su rostro demostraban que no tenía muchos deseos de ayudar a su hermana. —Si estás pensando en rentarlo para que Ukyo, Kodachi o Shampoo puedan salir con él, puedes olvidarlo —afirmó con decisión, manteniéndole la mirada a Nabiki que parecía estar disfrutando mucho con la situación.

—¿No me vas a negar que te da celos pensar en algo así, no hermanita? —preguntó Nabiki observando con detención el rostro de Akane. Su entrecejo totalmente fruncido y la fina línea que formaban sus labios hacían pensar que, en ese preciso instante, estaba imaginando cómo sería acosado Ranma si el negocio que pensaba proponerle estuviera relacionado con rentarlo para citas.

El rostro de la jovencita de cabellos azulados adquirió un suave rubor que se concentró especialmente en sus mejillas. Rubor que delataba los enormes celos que le provocaba pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Con disimulo miró de soslayo a su novio notando al instante que la tensa expresión que se dibujaba minutos atrás en su rostro había desaparecido por completo, dando lugar a una media sonrisa que le aseguraba que el muy idiota tenía la certeza que ella estaba celosa.

—Ese no es tu asunto, Nabiki —farfulló cruzándose de brazos, ignorando la burlesca sonrisa de su hermana.

—Tranquila, aunque es una buena idea no está dentro de mis planes... al menos no en esta ocasión —comentó relajadamente—. Necesito a Ranma-kun para tomarle algunas fotos.

—Si piensas que voy a convertirme en chica puedes olvidarlo —bufó Ranma mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Nabiki.

—Te necesito como chico —pronunció sin prestarle atención a la creciente y peligrosa aura de batalla que comenzaba a crecer alrededor de Akane—. No creo que a mi clienta le interesen las fotos de cierta pelirroja —respondió mirando de soslayo la furiosa expresión de su hermana menor.

—Shimatta... ¡Está bien! Pero sólo lo hago para que no hables so... sobre A... Akane y yo —balbuceó sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado para fingir indiferencia.

Akane presionó sus puños con fuerza, no podía creer que él aceptara tan fácilmente tomarse fotografías para alguna pervertida. —¿¡Vas a dejar que te tome fotografías para vendérselas a cualquier chica! —protestó tomando por la camisa a su prometido obligándolo a fijar la mirada en su rostro.

—O... ¡Oe! Te...tengo que hacerlo...—balbuceó sintiendo como rápidamente comenzaba a convertirse en un verdadero manojo de nervios frente a la furiosa expresión de Akane.

—¡Baka! Estamos metidos en todo esto por tu culpa —protestó la muchacha controlando a duras penas su enojo.

—¿¡Por mi culpa! —replicó el chico dejando atrás su nerviosismo para clavar una ceñuda mirada en el rostro de Akane—. ¿Ya olvidaste quién me besó? —preguntó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa gracias al repentino sonrojo que sus palabras habían provocado en su novia.

—¡Ranma no baka! —exclamó mandándolo a surcar los cielos de Nerima gracias a una de sus certeras patadas. Era cierto que ella lo había besado, pero nada habría sucedido si Ranma no le hubiese coqueteado insistentemente.

—Él tiene razón, hermanita —habló Nabiki llamado la atención de una agitada Akane que aún refunfuñaba algunos insultos en contra de su prometido—. La que se lanzó sobre él fuiste tú —añadió riendo abiertamente mientras dejaba la habitación.

—No fue mi culpa —protestó infantilmente Akane sin importarle que su hermana ya no estuviera ahí para escucharla.

Lentamente volteó para observar su destruida ventana. Por un instante un leve sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella _"Tal vez no debí golpearlo... después de todo sólo aceptó para que Nabiki no dijera nada sobre lo nuestro"_ Pensó algo acongojada.

—De todos modos no debió aceptar tan rápido —farfulló volviendo a sentir como los celos renacían en su interior con renovadas energías al imaginar qué tipo de fotos le pediría Nabiki a Ranma.

Fin flash back.

Los recuerdos provocaron que la incertidumbre y los celos nuevamente volvieran a apoderarse de ella. Y cómo no estarlo sabiendo que en ese mismo instante su hermana estaba tomándole aquellas tontas fotografías a su novio.

—No creo que deje que Nabiki le tome demasiadas fotos —comentó para sí misma en un vano intento por apaciguar sus celos—. Peor hubiese sido si lo rentaba para citas —murmuró acercándose a la ventana. Inevitablemente desvió su mirada en dirección al Dojo. _"¿Qué tipo de fotos le irá a tomar? Y si ella le pide..."._ Sus pensamientos quedaron de lado cuando un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al imaginar a Nabiki pidiéndole a Ranma que posara con escasa ropa.

—¡Él nunca aceptaría algo así! —exclamó presionando con fuerza uno de sus puños. Decidida se dirigió hacia la puerta, tenía que saber qué demonios estaban haciendo.

* * *

Casi sin darse cuenta volvió a fruncir el entrecejo al notar la media sonrisa de Nabiki. —¡Kuso! Si sigues burlándote voy a olvidarme del trato que hicimos —farfulló mirando con una mueca de total desagrado el haori y la hakama de color rojo que vestía—. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que estar vestido así? ¡Esto es ridículo! —protestó mientras miraba de soslayo a la chica que preparaba la cámara para comenzar a fotografiarlo.

Nabiki se detuvo por un instante para dedicarle una burlesca sonrisa. —A mi clienta le interesaba que te vieras muy varonil —respondió calmadamente restándole cualquier importancia al asunto—, entonces se me ocurrió que podrías disfrazarte de ese personaje del manga... ¿cómo se llamaba? —preguntó tomando una rápida fotografía al muchacho que en ese instante sólo le dirigía una aireada mirada.

Él no respondió, un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina cuando notó como la chica lo observaba calculadoramente durante algunos segundos, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa que estaba seguro era el presagio de nada bueno. —¡O... oye! ¡¿Qu... qué quieres? —preguntó retrocediendo instintivamente un par de pasos. La sonrisa de Nabiki y su rápido acercamiento no podían significar nada bueno.

Antes que la idea de escapar del dojo se cruzara por la cabeza de Ranma, o tuviera que comenzar a perseguirlo para conseguir su objetivo, se acercó a él y rápidamente soltó su trenza. —¡Lo sabía! —exclamó satisfecha alejando del muchacho la traba con la que sujetaba sus cabellos— No entiendo por qué no lo aceptas, Ranma-kun —comentó paseando su mirada entre las páginas del manga que ahora sostenía en sus manos y el rostro del ofuscado prometido de su hermana—. Tienes que admitir que con el cabello suelto te pareces bastante a Inuyasha en su forma humana —afirmó recordando el nombre del protagonista, notando con diversión como el entrecejo del muchacho de ojos azules se fruncía aún más mientras sus labios se curvaban en una autentica mueca de fastidio—. Y con esa expresión son idénticos, cuñadito —agregó pronunciando con especial énfasis la última palabra mientras volvía a fotografiarlo.

—¡Oe! ¡Ya te dije que no me parezco a ese idiota! —bufó cruzándose de brazos, volteando el rostro para evitar aquella burlesca mirada que sólo aumentaba sus deseos de mandar al demonio aquella estúpida sesión.

Deteniéndose por un instante clavó una fija mirada en el rostro del muchacho. —Creo que te gusta más que te fotografíen como chica... podría tomar algunas, Kuno-chan siempre está pidiendo material de cabellos de fuego —propuso giñándole un ojo.

—¡Chikuso! ¡Déjame de molestarme, Nabiki! —protestó fulminando con la mirada a la muchachita que parecía más interesada meditando cuál era el ángulo perfecto para tomarle aquellas estúpidas fotografías que en prestar atención a su enfado— ¡Sabes bien que no lo hago porque quiera! —refunfuñó dando un par de pasos en dirección a la salida del dojo, pasos que fueron frenados en menos de un segundo cuando Nabiki puso frente suyo aquella fotografía que era el motivo por el que había aceptado "cooperar" con ella.

—Me alegra que quieras cooperar, cuñadito, no te preocupes... te queda bien el disfraz y no creo que sea malo para ti que Akane se ponga un poco celosa —espetó con una media sonrisa—. Aunque creo que te hace falta algo más para verte muy varonil para mi clienta —afirmó avanzando rápidamente hacia una de las esquinas del dojo donde había dejado algunas cosas que podrían servirle como complemente del disfraz, ignorando completamente las quejas del muchacho que no dejaba de refunfuñar una serie de palabrotas en contra del idiota que los había fotografiado a él y Akane besándose.

Cruzándose de brazos la observó rebuscar entre las cosas rogando internamente para que no encontrara algo que lo hiciera verse más ridículo. En su mente se repitieron las palabras pronunciadas por Nabiki segundos atrás provocando que sus labios se curvaran en una media sonrisa; aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué tan conveniente para su salud era que su prometida se pusiera celosa, tenía que admitir que existían ocasiones en que sus celos podían resultarle especialmente agradables.

Flash back

La tenue luz de luna que se colaba entre las cortinas se había convertido en la única iluminación existente en la cocina hasta que abrió rápidamente la puerta del refrigerador, en busca de algo para comer. Dando una rápida ojeada revisó el contenido de éste para luego inclinarse y tomar algunos alimentos. No tardó muchos minutos en cargar entre sus brazos lo que él consideraba un pequeño tentempié: sólo algo de fruta, una botella de jugo, sakura mochi, takoyaki, onigiri y algo de teriyaki.

Cerrando el refrigerador con una leve patada avanzó hacia la mesada de la cocina mientras devoraba algunos alimentos.

—Chikuso... estúpido oyaji, podría apostar que acabó con mi cena —masculló con la boca llena maldiciendo su suerte—, y Kasumi iba a preparar panecillos al vapor —refunfuñó dejando los alimentos sobre la mesada, pensando mil formas de hacerle pagar a su padre al día siguiente por robar su comida—. Al menos valió la pena tardar tanto... —comentó para sí mismo sonriendo satisfecho. Luego del viaje, gentilmente auspiciado por su prometida, que lo dejó en el otro extremo de Nerima se había encontrado con el pequeño ninja de los Kuno, ignorando todas las disculpas del hombrecito se había encargado de hacerle pagar por ayudar a Nabiki.

Habría llegado a tiempo a la cena si Kuno no hubiese insistido en darle su merecido por atentar contra la virtud de su inocente cabellos de fuego; y si Ryoga y Mousse no se hubiesen aparecido en su camino reclamándole uno por haberse aprovechado al tener una cita con su adorada Akane-san, y el otro... bueno realmente el estúpido cegatón no necesitaba de razones para atacarlo en cualquier momento por haberle quitado a su adorada Shampoo.

"_¡Je! De todos modos fue divertido demostrarles quién es el mejor"_ Pensó esbozando una media sonrisa antes de llevarse a la boca un par de bolas de arroz que se encargó de devorar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El sonido de pasos acercándose cautelosamente hacia la cocina provocó que su sonrisa aumentara, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y qué estaba pensando en ese preciso instante.

Utilizando el Umisen-ken ocultó por completo su presencia, acercándose hacia el interruptor de la luz esperó el momento exacto en que la muchacha acercó sus dedos para encenderlo para rozarlos con los suyos y pronunciar su nombre con un fantasmagórico tono de voz. El grito de su prometida lo hizo estallar en carcajadas, dejando de ocultar su presencia se alejó lo más posible de ella, de lo contrario, estaba seguro que el bate de béisbol que cargaba acabaría en su cabeza.

—¡Baka, pensé que había entrado un ladrón a la casa! —protestó enfurecida al observar al muchacho que no podía dejar de reír. Frunciendo el entrecejo le lanzó rápidamente el bate logrando darle de lleno en la cabeza—. De todos modos... ¿qué rayos haces en la cocina a esta hora? —preguntó satisfecha al conseguir que la idiota sonrisa en los labios del muchacho se evaporara rápidamente.

—¡Itte! —exclamó llevando la mano hacia su cabeza buscando atenuar un poco el punzante dolor provocado por el certero golpe de su prometida. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por distraerse tanto al reírse de Akane, llegando a olvidar lo peligrosa que podía ser lanzando cosas, le dedicó una resentida mirada—. Chikuso, no tienes sentido del humor, onna —refunfuñó acercándose nuevamente a la mesada, tomando una manzana la llevó a su boca y la mordisqueó. Al mirarla de soslayo tuvo la certeza que si no respondía pronto a su pregunta, ella se encargaría de encontrar otro proyectil para lanzarle a la cabeza—. No estaría en la cocina a esta hora si una niña violenta no me hubiese pateado hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad...

Cruzándose de brazos miró hacia otro lado para ignorar la mirada llena de reproche por parte de su novio. —Nada te habría pasado si hubieses mantenido la boca cerrada —refunfuñó frunciendo el entrecejo—. No debiste culparme de... de... lo que pasó la otra noche porque yo... —balbuceó sintiendo sus mejillas arder al recordar aquellos apasionados besos y la forma en que Ranma la había tomado entre sus brazos. Tímidamente volteó el rostro encontrándose con la traviesa expresión del muchacho — ¡No fue mi culpa! Yo... estaba viendo esa película y... ¡tú comenzaste todo, baka! —exclamó acercándose hacia él, conteniendo a duras penas el deseo de tomar cualquiera de las ollas de Kasumi para estamparla contra su cabeza.

Dejando de lado la comida caminó algunos pasos hasta quedar frente a su prometida. Cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza la recorrió con la mirada durante algunos segundos. —¡Je! Pero tú continuaste... y vaya cómo lo hiciste—comentó divertido al notar el rápido cambio en el color de las mejillas de Akane—, fuiste muy apasionada... se notaba que tenías muchas ganas de besarme —afirmó esbozando una pícara media sonrisa antes de inclinarse levemente consiguiendo que sus rostros quedasen a la misma altura—. Admite que no puedes resistir al encanto Saotome... —agregó antes de sacarle la lengua traviesamente.

—¡Estúpido engreído! —exclamó la abochornada muchacha antes de darle un fuerte codazo en el estómago—. Tú... tú... ¡no te quedaste quieto tampoco! —rebatió fulminándolo con la mirada—. Ya... ya sabes... los dos queríamos... —murmuró casi para sí misma.

Recuperando el aire en tan solo un par de segundos, al escuchar claramente las últimas palabras de Akane, se irguió nuevamente escrutándola con la mirada. —¿Entonces... estás admitiendo que tuviste la culpa? —preguntó esbozando una triunfal sonrisa que provocó que el cuerpo de la chica se tensara en menos de un segundo.

Arqueando una ceja le dedicó una orgullosa mirada. —No dije eso, idiota, sabes bien que fue nuestra culpa —bufó apartándose algunos pasos del muchacho—. Y no significa que no esté enfadada, sabes bien que lo que me molesta es otra cosa... —masculló entre dientes cruzándose de brazos.

Su mirada llena de curiosidad se mantuvo fija en Akane mientras intentaba adivinar cuál podría ser el motivo por el que la muchacha continuaba enfada. _"Kuso, si no está enojada porque lo que le dije, entonces qué demonios le molestó tanto... maldita sea, nunca voy a entender a las mujeres"_. Pensó sin poder evitar dejar escapar un leve bufido.

—Shimatta... nunca entiendes nada —refunfuñó la muchacha de cabellos azulados luego de esperar en vano durante varios minutos a que él comprendiera—. ¿¡Cómo pudiste aceptar la propuesta de Nabiki tan fácilmente! Sólo nos meterá en problemas, baka —espetó frustrada presionando con fuerza sus puños.

—¡Kuso! ¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera, Akane? —farfulló acercándose nuevamente dedicándole una ceñuda mirada—. Si no aceptaba ella mostraría esas fo... fotos —balbuceó sintiendo arder sus mejillas al recordar los besos de la muchacha, intentando ocultar ese rubor desvió sin mucho disimulo su mirada en dirección opuesta al rostro de la chica—. De todos modos Nabiki dijo que sólo serían unas fotos, al menos no se le ocurrió rentarme para tener citas con el equipo de kendo —bufó sintiendo un desagradable escalofrío en la espina al evocar todas las oportunidades en que la mediana de las Tendo lo había chantajeado—, o con Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi —agregó volviendo a enfocar su mirada en la enfurecida expresión de Akane.

—¡Sólo unas fotos! ¡Ni siquiera sabes de qué tipo son! —protestó tomándolo con fuerza por la camisa—. Idiota, deja de tomarte las cosas tan... ¡tan a la ligera! ¡Shimatta! Esas fotos pueden ser para cualquier pervertida y yo... yo... ¡baka insensible! —exclamó sonrojada soltándolo rápidamente.

—¡Oe! ¡Kuso, no seas boba! No voy a dejarla tomarme fotos del tipo que estás pensando —bufó frunciendo el entrecejo, molesto por la poca confianza de la muchacha. Aunque Nabiki era una especialista engañando a la gente, estaba seguro que no caería tan fácilmente en sus tretas—. Tu hermana siempre está vendiéndole fotografías mías convertido en chica al idiota de Kuno y tú nunca... —Las palabras murieron en su garganta frente a la posibilidad que rondaba en su cabeza—. ¿Akane? —habló nuevamente fijando una suspicaz mirada sobre la muchacha que atinó a retroceder instintivamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra el congelador.

—O... Oye... no estoy pensando en na... nada —balbuceó fijando su mirada en dirección contraria al chico.

En menos de un segundo sus labios se curvaron en una egocéntrica media sonrisa. Aquel ceño levemente fruncido, el rubor que cubría las mejillas de Akane y que insistiera en evitar su mirada, sólo podían significar una cosa. Sigilosamente se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. —¿Estás celosa, no? —preguntó en un enronquecido tono de voz mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el congelador a la altura de los hombros de la muchacha, atrapándola en una especie de prisión en la que le gustaría tenerla todo el tiempo posible.

Con las mejillas aún más ruborizadas, si es que esto era posible, giró el rostro clavando en el muchacho una desafiante mirada. —O... oye... yo... yo no estoy celosa —balbuceó nerviosa frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

La traviesa sonrisa en que se curvaban sus labios aumentó considerablemente, tanto que estaba seguro que en ese momento sería capaz de realizar sin problemas un gigantesco moko takabisha. La fiera mirada que la regalaban sus ojos café, y lo bonitas que se veían sus mejillas teñidas de un intenso color rosa eran el mejor incentivo que podía tener para seguir provocándola, sin importar que hacerlo también lo pusiera en un estado similar al de ella.

Haciendo uso de su disminuido pero aún existente autocontrol, ignoró complemente a las estúpidas mariposas que revoloteaban como condenadas en su estómago mientras se acercaba un poco más a Akane. —Porque te gusto —afirmó dedicándole una intensa mirada—, y te pones celosa al pensar que una pervertida... que no seas tú pueda ver esas fotos... y caer rendida al encanto Saotome —pronunció sonriendo con picardía inclinándose levemente para dejar sus rostros a la misma altura

—Ba... baka, que... que tú me gustes no tiene... na... nada que ver —pronunció con dificultad debido a su agitada respiración—. Que seas mi prometido... no... ¡no significa que esté celosa! —insistió tercamente apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico intentando apartarlo inútilmente algunos centímetros— Y deja de llamarme pervertida por lo del otro día o me las vas pagar —espetó amenazante volteando el rostro ofendida por las palabras del muchacho.

Divertido la observó durante un par de segundos dejando escapar una leve carcajada. Akane era tan obstinada como él, y que fuese así era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la muchacha. Era un constante desafío y conseguir doblegarla un verdadero triunfo que estaba seguro sólo él podía conseguir en algunas gloriosas ocasiones, como en ese preciso instante.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojada? —preguntó tentando a su suerte, sujetando delicadamente con una de sus manos la barbilla de la muchacha obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Po... porque eres un idiota insensible, pero eso nada tiene que ver con que esté celo...

Cualquier protesta de Akane quedó en el olvido cuando su, según él, firme autocontrol fue brutalmente derribado por aquella desafiante mirada café, fija en la suya, que intentaba esconder el nerviosismo y la expectación por su próximo movimiento que estaba seguro la dominaba por completo. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, y motivado además al sentir contra su torso el agitado vaivén del pecho de su prometida, la besó sin importarle el lugar en que se encontraban, ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez su pequeña discusión podría haber despertado a alguien. En ese momento ella se había adueñado de sus pensamientos y lo único que deseaba hacer era continuar besando una y otra vez aquellos dulces labios en los que podría perderse eternamente.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella lánguidamente mientras sus manos recorrieron lentamente su dorso hasta posarse posesivamente sobre su cintura. No pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa cuando la sintió sujetarse con fuerza de su camisa como si temiera que sus piernas fallaran en cualquier momento.

—Akane... —susurró minutos después apenas separando sus bocas, sintiendo un intenso calor interno invadirlo al observarla aún con los párpados cerrados y los labios algo separados como si intentara normalizar su agitada respiración —, no necesitas negarlo... y también te ves bonita cuando estás celosa —pronunció en un enronquecido tono de voz antes de alejarse rápidamente del lugar dejando tras de sí a una ruborizada muchacha que sólo atinó a seguirlo con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Casi terminaba de subir la escalera cuando escuchó un poderoso "¡Baka!" proveniente desde la cocina. Sus labios se curvaron en una triunfal sonrisa, no importaba cuántas veces lo negara, estaba seguro que Akane moría de celos por esas fotografías.

Fin flash back

La embobada sonrisa en que se curvaban sus labios se transformó en una clara mueca de fastidio cuando la chica de cabellos castaños agitó, con algo de dificultad, frente a sus ojos una gran espada. Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo la miró molesto. —Oe, se supone que sólo vas a tomarme unas fotografías, estás loca si piensas que voy a usar esa cosa —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

—La conseguí con el club de cosplay de la escuela, es una réplica de la espada de Inuyasha —comentó relajada ignorando las quejas de Ranma—. Te dije que una de las condiciones de mi clienta era que te vieras muy varonil, pensé que como artista marcial sabrías como usarla... Kuno-chan seguro podría... —agregó mirando de soslayo al muchacho que parecía bastante ofendido con sus palabras.

—Oe... sé muy bien cómo usar una espada —bufó resentido acercándose a la muchacha—, pero no necesito de ningún estúpido juguete para verme varonil, lo soy —afirmó totalmente confiado en sus atributos arrebatándole con un rápido movimiento la espada para luego realizar rápidos y diestros movimientos con ésta.

Esbozando una leve sonrisa lo observó manejar la espada con gran habilidad, convencerlo había resultado más fácil de lo que había pensado. —Tal vez no lo necesites, pero tienes que admitir que es un buen complemento para el disfraz que estás usando —afirmó tomando algunas fotografías—, además parece que te agrada jugar con esa espada —comentó divertida consiguiendo que Ranma detuviera sus movimientos—. Te queda bien ese disfraz, cuñadito, te ves guapo —agregó guiñando un ojo.

—Chikuso, deja de molestarme y toma las malditas fotografías de una vez —bufó con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

Con una escrutadora mirada recorrió de arriba abajo al muchacho durante un par de minutos. —Las fotografías no servirán si estás tan serio, Ranma-kun —afirmó cruzándose de brazos; segundos después sus labios se curvaron en una calculadora sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para el chico—. ¿O te gusta más posar convertido en chica? —preguntó provocando que Ranma le dedicara una fulminante mirada capaz de atemorizar a cualquiera, menos a ella—. Si te cuesta hacerlo como chico, creo que te ayudaría pensar que Akane está frente tuyo; sólo necesitas mirar y sonreírle a la cámara del mismo modo que lo haces con mi hermanita —agregó rápidamente antes que el chico pudiese rebatir sus palabras.

—O...oye... no... no sé de qué estás hablando yo... yo... yo no miró a Akane de ninguna manera —protestó nervioso evitando la mirada de Nabiki. La cantarina risa que escapó de los labios de la jovencita provocó que volviera a fijar su mirada en ella.

—Pues aquí no lo parece —afirmó lanzándole una de las fotografías tomadas por el ninja de Kuno la noche anterior—. Akane se ve como si no pudiera resistirse... seguro la miraste de algún modo especial —comentó escrutando con la mirada al muchacho que observaba fijamente la fotografía como si estuviera recordando qué táctica había utilizado para conseguir que Akane cayera rendida en sus brazos en ese momento—. Seguro ya te diste cuenta que no necesitas de mucho para volver loca a mi hermanita, Ranma-kun —agregó segura que había conseguido despertar el gigantesco ego de su futuro cuñado.

La media sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro aumentó al ver como la expresión del muchacho cambiaba drásticamente a una marcada por una egocéntrica sonrisa.

—¡Je, eso es pan comido! —exclamó con el ego por las nubes, si lo único que necesitaba para verse varonil era mirar a la cámara del mismo modo en que miraba a Akane estaba seguro que no le costaría nada—. Esas fotos serán las mejores que has tomado en toda tu vida —afirmó colocándose en guardia, sujetando con fuerza la espada mientras se aseguraba de mirar la cámara con la misma intensidad con que estaba seguro sería capaz de teñir de un adorable color carmín las mejillas de su prometida. Los labios del muchacho se curvaron en una media sonrisa, después de todo aquella estúpida sesión de fotos sería más fácil de lo que había pensado.

* * *

La decisión que la embargaba minutos atrás al salir disparada de su habitación fue disminuyendo a medida que se acercaba al Dojo.

"_Shimatta... no debería espiarlos...además es su maldito problema si se mete en líos... yo se lo advertí..."_ Pensó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo deteniéndose en el jardín a medio camino entre la casa y el Dojo._ "Si se dan cuenta lo único que voy a conseguir es que Ranma crea que estoy celosa, y eso... eso no es verdad... yo... yo no estoy celosa...". _Se repitió mentalmente intentando auto convencerse de sus palabras, aunque en ese momento la sola idea de su prometido posando para unas fotografías que acabarían en manos de cualquier pervertida crispaba sus nervios.

—Baka, sólo espera que todo esto termine porque me las pagar —farfulló sintiendo arder sus mejillas al recordar el estado en que la había dejado su prometido la noche anterior—. Ni siquiera pude aclararle las cosas... lu... luego del beso —murmuró abochornada presionando levemente sus puños comenzando a recordar lo ocurrido.

Flash back.

Cuando el muchacho tomó con delicadeza su barbilla cortándole toda posibilidad de rehuir su mirada, supo inmediatamente que le sería muy difícil seguir manteniendo una conversación coherente con él. Estaba segura que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color similar al de una manzana madura, y como si eso fuera poco podía sentir perfectamente su corazón latiendo de forma desaforada contra su pecho, siguiendo el mismo ritmo de su acelerada respiración.

Decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer le mantuvo la mirada intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba la intensidad con que escrutaba su rostro, y aquella idiota sonrisa en que se curvaban sus labios, que en ese minuto se le hacía irremediablemente atractiva.

—Po... porque eres un idiota insensible, pero eso nada tiene que ver con que esté celo...

Sus deseos de seguir rebatiendo las palabras de Ranma se esfumaron en menos de un segundo al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos moviéndose de forma demandante, como si se hubiese olvidado de todo lo demás dejándose arrastrar por la imperiosa necesidad de besarla una y otra vez. Necesidad que no se hizo esperar para hacer nido en su vientre despertando aquel mar de sensaciones, descubiertas con él, y en las que se perdía cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos.

Dejándose llevar correspondió con abandono a su beso, siguiendo el ritmo que Ranma marcaba con sus labios, movimientos que con el paso de los segundos se volvían más tentadores, cadenciosos provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera al compás de roces y caricias que la hacían perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Como si pendiera de un hilo se sujetó con fuerza de su camisa, estaba segura que si Ranma dejaba de sujetarla por la cintura no lograría mantenerse en pie.

—Akane... —susurró Ranma apenas separando sus labios seduciéndola aún con la calidez de su aliento—, no necesitas negarlo... y también te ves bonita cuando estás celosa —pronunció en un enronquecido tono de voz antes de apartarse de ella.

Sonrojada y sintiendo su corazón latir con más fuerza, lo observó alejarse sin ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en la intensa mirada azul del muchacho, capaz de convencerla de cualquier cosa, incluso hacer que olvidara los motivos de una discusión. Y aún más arraigados en sus pensamientos estaban sus besos, aunque no lo reconociera frente a él, tenía que admitir que con el paso de los días su forma de besar se hacía más experta e irresistible. Y algo le decía que su prometido estaba decidido, como en todo lo que hacía, a convertirse en el mejor en el arte de besar.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de su garganta mientras llevaba instintivamente los dedos hacia sus labios para rozarlos levemente, aún podía sentir sobre éstos el calor y el sabor de la boca de su prometido.

"_Yo... no creí que fuera a hacerlo"_ Pensó esbozando una tímida sonrisa al recordar como en tan solo algunos segundos habían pasado de una discusión a besarse como si no lo hubiesen hecho durante mucho tiempo.

—Tal vez debería seguirlo y hacer las paces... —murmuró para sí misma mirando en dirección al lugar por donde el muchacho había salido segundos atrás—, después de todo no tiene la culpa y...dijo que me veía bonita... —pronunció sintiendo un intenso escalofrío recorrerle la espina al recordar el seductor tono de voz que Ranma había utilizado.

"_También te ves bonita cuando estás celosa" _Recordó sus palabras mientras sus labios se curvaban en una embobada sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó cuando dejó de pensar en lo mucho que le había gustado la forma en que las había pronunciado para prestar atención al mensaje de éstas.

—¿Celosa? —pronunció arrastrando las palabras mientras presionaba con fuerza los puños. Ahora entendía por qué el cretino de Ranma se veía tan satisfecho. Se había quedado con la última palabra en la discusión sin dejarle posibilidad de replica—. Shimatta, eso no es verdad... yo no...¡no lo estoy! —masculló entre dientes segura que Ranma la había besado sólo para que distraerla y dejarla fuera de combate.

Desterrando por completo de su mente la idea de hacer las paces, y sin importarle que tal vez despertara a toda su familia, hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, y que además deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡RANMA NO BAKA! —gritó saliendo a toda velocidad de la cocina, dispuesta a mandarlo de paseo nuevamente al otro extremo de la ciudad sin importar lo tarde que fuera.

"_Shimatta... cómo no me di cuenta que sólo quería distraerme... Akane no baka"_ Se reprochó una y otra vez subiendo rápidamente la escalera, deseando llegar lo antes posible donde estaba Ranma para darle su merecido. Sin embargo su vertiginosa carrera se vio truncada cuando al llegar al segundo piso estuvo a punto de chocar con su hermana mayor y la madre de Ranma.

—Yo... yo... lo siento —espetó avergonzada haciendo una leve reverencia—, no quería despertarlas...escuché un ruido en la cocina y pensé que había un ladrón —comentó bajando el rostro evitando las miradas de las dos mujeres—; pero sólo se trataba del idiota de Ranma —refunfuñó frunciendo el entrecejo, sintiendo renovados deseos de encontrarlo lo antes posible para darle la patada en el trasero que se merecía por idiota.

—Akane-chan —habló suavemente Kasumi atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de su hermana menor—, estoy segura que Ranma-kun no quiso asustarnos, y ya es un poco tarde para que vuelvas a enviarlo tan lejos de casa —comentó dedicándole una cándida sonrisa.

— El muy idiota realmente lo merece —masculló entre dientes cruzándose de brazos.

—Si mi hijo hizo algo poco varonil contigo sólo tienes que decirlo, querida—espetó una sonriente Nodoka llevando una de las manos en dirección a su katana.

Inmediatamente el rubor cubrió sus mejillas, al escuchar la palabra varonil no pudo evitar pensar en que la forma en que su prometido se había comportado en la cocina cumplía perfectamente con el significado de ésta.

"_Sí... realmente lo fue y mucho..."_ Pensó volviendo a sentir un intenso calor recorrerle el cuerpo al recordar aquella intensa mirada azul que había hecho temblar sus piernas minutos atrás.

—Por tu cara, estoy segura que mi hijo fue muy varonil contigo, Akane-chan, mi Ranma será un estupendo marido —afirmó emocionada Nodoka, olvidando en menos de un segundo sus intenciones de tener una seria charla, acompañada de su katana, con su hijo.

—Hermanita, me alegra que Ranma-kun y tú se estén llevando tan bien, otou-san se alegrará mucho cuando lo sepa —comentó sonriente Kasumi.

—Yo... yo...no... no es lo que están pensando, na... ¡nada pasó! —protestó nerviosa agitando rápidamente los brazos en señal de negación—. Y no nos estamos llevando mejor, lo u... único que hizo fue a... asustarme —balbuceó sintiéndose, con cada segundo que pasaba, más cohibida con la sonriente expresión de las mujeres que no parecían prestar atención a sus palabras—. Yo... ya... ya es tarde... me... mejor vuelvo a la cama ¡buenas noches! —exclamó avanzando a toda velocidad en dirección a su habitación, ya se encargaría de hacerle pagar por todo a Ranma al día siguiente.

Fin flash back

Repentinamente abandonó sus pensamientos al notar que sin darse cuenta había continuado avanzando hasta llegar al dojo. De soslayo miró en dirección a la casa, por suerte su papá y el señor Saotome estaban muy concentrados en su juego de shogi como para prestar atención a sus movimientos.

Frustrada observó las puertas cerradas, si al menos hubiesen estado entreabiertas habría podido echar un vistazo sin que nadie lo notara.

"_Shimatta, sólo son unas estúpidas fotografías..."_ Se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, intentando convencerse que no era necesario preocuparse tanto por el asunto, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para avanzar nuevamente en dirección a la casa.

—De todos modos no pienso perder el tiempo preocupándome por él... idiota mal agradecido —bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—Oe, estoy seguro que estas son las mejores fotos que tomaste en tu vida...

Apenas se había alejado un par de pasos así que pudo escuchar perfectamente las palabras de su prometido que crisparon inmediatamente sus nervios. Deteniéndose bruscamente olvidó su propósito de no prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo en el dojo, para volver sobre sus pasos e intentar escuchar la conversación a través de la puerta.

—Y yo estoy segura que lo estás haciendo tan bien sólo porque sigues pensando en el consejo que te di hace un rato.

Las palabras de su hermana provocaron que arqueara levemente una ceja, no era normal que Ranma aceptara un consejo de Nabiki y mucho menos que ella aconsejara a alguien sin honorarios de por medio.

—Aunque creo que las fotos quedarían mejor si te quitas un poco de ropa...te verías más sexy, Ranma-kun —Con un pícaro tono de voz habló Nabiki provocando que el entrecejo de la muchacha se frunciera completamente. Inevitablemente su mente comenzó a reproducir una escena en la que su hermana, como si hubiese sido entrenada por el maestro Happosai o aprendido algunas técnicas de Shampoo, se lanzaba apasionadamente sobre un Ranma cubierto sólo por un diminuto y ajustado bóxer.

"_¡Basta! Deja de pensar tonterías_" Sonrojada se regañó a si misma terminando abruptamente con la apasionada escena.

—Ranma no sería capaz de... —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una egocéntrica carcajada que sólo podía pertenecer a su prometido.

—¡Je! Está bien, pero no creo que necesite quitarme esta cosa para verme más atractivo, estoy seguro que cualquiera que vea esas fotos caerá rendida a mis pies —Lo escuchó afirmar mientras presionaba con fuerza sus puños comenzando a creer que no sería mala idea derribar la puerta de una patada sólo para ver qué demonios estaba pasando, y lo más importante: cuánta ropa pretendía quitarse el desvergonzado que tenía por novio.

"_Shimatta... ¡Cómo puede decir esas cosas! Baka... ¡Ranma no baka!"_ Pensó deseando con todas sus fuerzas entrar al lugar y darle una buena paliza por ser un idiota desvergonzado y sin ningún tipo de modestia. En ese instante ya no importaban los motivos por los que estuviera tomándose esas fotografías, ni siquiera estaba enfadada por lo ocurrido la noche anterior en la cocina, lo que la hacía desear darle su merecido era la facilidad con que había aceptado quitarse la ropa sabiendo que esas fotos podrían ser para cualquier pervertida.

Sus pensamientos quedaron relegados a segundo plano cuando los escuchó reanudar la conversación, casi por instinto volvió a pegar su oído a la puerta para no perder detalle de ésta.

—Realmente eres muy bueno en esto, Ranma-kun, apostaría que a ella le gustaría mucho...

—¡Je! Me estoy volviendo un experto en la primera vez y todavía no has visto nada.

—Sigue moviéndote... Sí, esa posición es muy buena, justo así pero hazlo más fuerte... ¡Sí! ¡Así, lo estás haciendo muy bien, cuñadito!

—¿Sigue moviéndote? ¿Hazlo más fuerte? —murmuró sintiendo arder sus mejillas mientras su particular cine mental volvía a dar inicio reproduciendo esta vez imágenes en las que su prometido se veía muy entusiasta por mostrarle a su hermana toda aquella fuerza que ella le pedía.

Como una reguera de pólvora la ira y los celos dominaron por completo hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, convirtiendo a las mariposas que cobraban vida en su estomago cuando su prometido estaba cerca, en lava a punto de entrar en erupción de un momento a otro.

—¡RANMA! —vociferó acabando con las puertas del dojo con una enérgica patada, provocando que el muchacho trastabillara y estuviese a punto de irse de bruces al suelo.

—Si querías acompañarnos sólo tenías que haberlo dicho, Akane —comentó Nabiki dejando de tomar fotografías para observar divertida a su furiosa hermana.

—¡Kuso, Akane! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —protestó aún algo sobresaltado por la violenta entrada de su prometida y sin comprender los motivos de ésta, aunque imaginaba por el grito que seguía enfadada con él. Al pasar algunos minutos y no obtener una respuesta se acercó a ella—. ¿Akane? —espetó intentando llamar la atención de la chica.

—Te dije que te quedaba bien el disfraz... dejaste muda a mi hermanita, Ranma-kun —afirmó Nabiki minutos después al notar que Akane no se movía, pero tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y la vista fija en el chico.

Al entrar al dojo sólo bastó que diera un vistazo a su prometido para que olvidara completamente los motivos que había tenido para entrar de ese modo al lugar. Fueron sus negros cabellos cayéndole libremente sobre los hombros, aquella intensa mirada que segundos atrás iluminaba su ojos azules y su torso desnudo, en especial aquella gota de sudor que se deslizaba con torturante lentitud entre sus pectorales en dirección a su abdomen, los que culpables de que olvidara, sólo por un instante, lo enfadada que estaba.

"_Qué... qué demonios estoy haciendo... ¡Deja de mirarlo, se va a dar cuenta!"_ Se regañó mentalmente, estaba segura que apenas aquella maldita gota acabara su recorrido sus hormonas dejarían funcionar de una vez por todas a sus neuronas.

"_Idiota, Ranma es un idiota, él tiene la culpa por exhibirse de ese modo"_. Pensó frunciendo el entrecejo, volviendo inevitablemente a enfocar su mirada en aquella insolente gota, que en su tentadora ruta, casi llegaba al ombligo del chico.

—¿Akane? —habló nuevamente Ranma acercándose un poco más a su prometida. Curioso la recorrió con la mirada durante un par de segundos divertido con su expresión, estaba sonrojada y con los puños apretados al costado de su cuerpo, como si estuviese librando una dura batalla por no continuar observándolo—. ¡Je! Te dije que caería cualquier chica caería rendida a mis pies —espetó esbozando una socarrona sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Pero no lo habrías hecho sin mi ayuda, siempre supe que quitarte el haori te haría ver más sexy, ¿no lo crees, hermanita? —comentó observando con diversión a Akane que parecía estar a punto de explotar en cualquier minuto.

Con el ego elevado al máximo se inclinó levemente para quedar a la misma altura de su prometida. —¿Vas a seguir negando que soy el chico más guapo que conoces?

—¿¡Qu... Qué demonios tiene que ver eso! —protestó, a pesar de que tal vez el color de sus mejillas la delataba, no estaba dispuesta a admitir frente al estúpido engreído de su prometido lo bien que se veía— ¡Idiota, no tenías que quitarte la ropa! ¡Eres un... eres un... descarado!—exclamó fulminando con la mirada al muchacho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Kuso, sabes muy bien por qué estoy haciendo esto! —bufó cruzándose de brazos ignorando la burlesca sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios de Nabiki.

—Pues no te escuchabas muy disgustado, parece que te agrada quitarte la ropa y sacarte fotos casi... casi desnudo para cualquier degenerada —espetó volteando levemente el rostro para evadir la curiosa mirada del muchacho y aquella idiota sonrisa que parecía aumentar con cada una de sus palabras.

—¡Je! Lo sabia...no soportas la idea de que otra mujer tenga fotos de tu guapo prometido... ¿es eso, no? —afirmó irguiéndose nuevamente sonriendo complacido ya que Akane estaba tan furiosa que parecía incapaz de contradecir sus palabras en ese momento

—¡De qué demonios estás hablando! Por mi puedes regalarle fotos a quién se te antoje, degenerado —masculló entre dientes cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba el rostro para evitar aquella idiota sonrisa y esa mirada azul tan descarada que sólo aumentaba sus deseos de darle un buen golpe.

La sonrisa en que se curvaban los labios del muchacho aumentó, dijera lo que dijera estaba seguro que en Akane moría de celos. Con un rápido movimiento, y olvidando completamente la presencia de Nabiki, tomó la barbilla de la muchacha obligándola a fijar su mirada en la suya. —Je, no tienes que avergonzarte... es normal que estés celosa... además te ves bonita cuando lo estás —afirmó complacido por el estado de su prometida, sin embargo la sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba su rostro se esfumó de un segundo a otro cuando después de un "Ranma eres un idiota" que estaba seguro se había escuchado en varias calles a la redonda y de punzante dolor en la cabeza se encontró besando el piso por obra y gracia de aquél maldito mazo, surgido de la nada, que algún día se encargaría de descubrir dónde demonios escondía Akane.

—Maldita sea... me las va a pagar —masculló entre dientes mientras observaba como la furiosa chica se alejaba rápidamente del dojo refunfuñando, sin lugar a dudas, un serie de insultos dirigidos a él.

—Te dije que se parecían —comentó divertida Nabiki acercándose para luego inclinarse levemente y poner frente al rostro del muchacho uno de los manga de Inuyasha abierto en una página en la que el hanyou yacía en el piso por obra de un osuwari de Kagome.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas... ya te dije que no me parezco a ese idiota —bufó mirando de reojo como la mediana de los Tendo dejaba el manga cerca suyo y se alejaba del dojo riendo divertida. Aún algo adolorido se sentó; frunciendo el entrecejo volvió a fijar su mirada en el manga—. No nos parecemos en nada... yo soy más apuesto... —afirmó frotando la zona golpeada donde seguramente en algunos minutos tendría un chichón. Pero no solo de eso estaba seguro, también tenía la certeza que el único culpable de todo era ese maldito disfraz... algo le decía que vestirse como Inuyasha traía mala suerte con las chicas... sobre todo con las chicas violentas como su prometida.

* * *

Notas de la autora

Uff esta idea surgió en una conversación hace más de dos años que tuvimos con Akai27 una vez que nos juntamos a comer y nos pusimos a hablar de un tema recurrente entre nosotras: Ranma. En la conversación llegamos al acuerdo de lo mucho que se parecían los dos, sobre todo cuando Inuyasha se encontraba en su forma humana :P

He de decir que me encantó escribir esta "viñeta" que se convirtió en oneshot casi sin darme cuenta con todas las cosas que me fueron pidiendo los personajes a medida que yo avanzaba en la narración... tal vez suene loco jaja pero es así xD. Me gustó escribir la escena del beso y lo que pasó después desde dos puntos de vista... les sigo dejando la duda de quién es la clienta de Nabiki jajaja y qué más puedo decir además que la pasé muy bien escribiendo esta viñeta... solo que espero que eso se transmita y ustedes también disfruten con la lectura.

Pretendo seguir con el resto de las palabras que me quedan de esta serie de viñetas, pero antes tengo que escribir una pequeña historia basada en un precioso fanart que encontré por ahí y que prometi hacer si M&M pasaba los 1100 rws cosa que ya pasó :).

Sobre Mou Ichido, no pierdan las esperanzas que algún retomaré el camino del lemon :P.

No puedo decirles cuando actualizaré porque el trabajo me quita bastante también así que trato de escribir cuando puedo :P

Como siempre espero sus comentarios

Besos,

Freya

* * *

Palabras en japonés

Baka: Idiota, estúpido

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Oe: Oye, Hey

Kuso: Mierda, maldición, maldita sea

Haori y hakama: Los kimonos para los hombres están compuestos por 2 piezas, el Hakama (pantalón holgado,) y el Haori (saco amplio con un cordón)

Chikuso: Mierda

Oyaji: Papá dicho de un modo muy informal (viejo)

Itte: Ouch

Otou-san: Papá

Onna: Mujer.

Umisen-ken: Técnica que le permite a Ranma ocultar totalmente su presencia.

Moko takabisha: No recuerdo bien como es la traducción que le dieron en el doblaje, creo que era rugido del tigre o algo asi, es esa bola de energía que Ranma crea con toda su fuerza positiva y confianza en si mismo :P todo lo contrario a la técnica de Ryoga que se basa en las energias negativas y depresivas del chico cerdo xD


End file.
